First Love , Last Love
by Yukiki-Chan
Summary: Sakurai yuki comes back to japan and unites with her childhood friend,Echizen ryoma.She was invited to join seigaku's tennis team . Together they work towards the nationals.During their times together,ryoma feelings for yuki grows stronger , but he does not want her to know, fearing that she does not feel the same ,not knowing that yuki is also in love with him.Please Review Thx:D
1. Chapter 1 : Reunion

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT , I only own sakurai Yuki :D **

" Oi ! Echizen ! Are you alright ?! " Momo-Sempai shouted from the sides .

I was playing a match against Akutsu Jin from yamabuki middle school . Because of his weird and powerful technique , I was injured by his shots and my face was covered with abrasions from the shots .

" Brat , I won't let you score another point ," Akutsu smirked .

'_Damn it , at this rate im going to lose ' _Is what I thought to myself . I have to score a point to shut this bastards mouth up . Akustu served and took another point .

" what's wrong brat ? Too scared to move ? "

I couldn't move , my body was strained and injured . I was too tired to even try to return the shot . That was until I heard a voice from the crowd that was watching the match .

" Ryoma ! Gambatte ! You can do it ! Don't give up ! "

The voice was so familiar , so warm and it made me swing my racket . Akutsu was dumbfounded . I had no idea what happened until I realized that the ball was on the other side of the court .

" 15-love " the referee called

" didn't you say you wouldn't let me score a point ? " I said confident ally .

" Brat , I will make sure you lose this match ! " Akutsu said looking very irritated .

The match continued and I managed to take 4 games back to 5 games all .

" That's the way O-chibi ! " kikumaru-sempai shouted from the sides .

The match ended with me winning 7 games to 5 . Everyone ran to my side when I came out of the court and hugged me . Momo-sempai was slapping my back , Oishi-sempai was congratulating me , kawamura-sempai was holding the seigaku flag and shouting " BURNING" with all his might . Fuji-Sempai was smiling as usual , really you can't tell what's he thinking . Inui-sempai was scribbling in his note book saying " ie-data" . Kaidoh-sempai was 'fshh-ing' all the way . Then Tezuka Buchou came and said

" well done Echizen , you played fairly well "

" Arigato , Buchou " I said trying to hide my blushed face under my cap .

Then Ryuzaki-san , Osakada-san ,horio ,katsuo and katchiro came over to congratulate me as well .

" Umm.. a..ano , omedetou .. ryoma-kun .." Ryuzaki-san said .

" KYAA! AS EXPECTED FROM OUR RYOMA-SAMA ! " Osakada shouted to my ears . Man she really makes my ear bleed . I wonder how ryuzaki-san is able to stand all her shouting .

" That play , I can do it too . One day I will be a regular . I may even be stronger then Echizen ." Mr two years experienced in tennis , Horio boasted .

" How can he be so full of himself when he can't even win the both of us in a practice match ?" Katsuo and Kachiro said .

" mada mada dane .." I walk to search for the person that cheered for me during the match but I was unable to find that person . ' _I guess was that my imagination , she can't be in japan .' _

" Oi , Echizen , Lets go , we're going to kawamura Sushi to celebrate for getting into the best four in the kanto region ." Momo-sempai shouted .

"uisu.."

I walked towards my sempais until I heard a faint voice shouting from the park near the tennis court .

" ..Ryo..ma ….Ryom..a"

" ne , ryoma-kun ,is it me or is someone shouting your name ?" Ryuzaki-san asked .

I looked around and I saw a figure of a girl running towards me . '_Oh my god please tell me its not one of those fan girls at school , they're seriously annoying and not to mention , their voice make my ear bleed .' _I thought , preparing to dodge for cover when I heard **that** voice again . I turned around and I saw the person that I was looking for .. She ran towards me and hugged me so tight that I couldn't even breathe .

"Y..Yuki.., you're hugging.. me so tight that I can't even... breathe." I said gasping for air .

"Sorry , its just that I haven't seen you for a long time , hehe , I missed you ryo-kun " Yuki said while hugging my waist this time .

I smiled and hugged her back , much to everyone's surprise .

"i missed you too but … i've got a question for you ,"

" Hmm ?"

" What are you doing back in japan ? "

"eh hem , sorry to spoil the mood but Echizen , WHO IS THIS GIRL ?!" Momo-sempai questioned me looking very very surprised .

"Chotto ! I don't care who you are , but can you please stop hugging my ryoma-sama ! " Osakada san said angrily .

Yuki let go of me and looked at the people that were staring at us .

" ah , you guys must be Seigaku's regulars and ryo-kun's friends .Sorry for being so rude , etto , let me introduce myself . I'm Sakurai Yuki , Ryoma 's childhood friend . Nice to meet you ."

After yuki said that , everyone stared in silience and then ..

" EHHHHHHH ?! NO WAY ! "

_' I'm doomed they are going to ask a lot of question later at kawamura's place . Someone save me ' _

**This is my first time writing a fanfic , I hope it wasn't too bad . **

**Chapter 2 would be up soon , i've already have an idea of what to write . **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT , I only own sakurai Yuki :D **


	2. Chapter 2 : Female Regular !

_**Previously on chapter One : Reunion ...**_

_" ah , you guys must be Seigaku's regulars and ryo-kun's friends .Sorry for being so rude , etto , let me introduce myself . I'm Sakurai Yuki , Ryoma 's childhood friend . Nice to meet you ."_

_After yuki said that , everyone stared in silience and then .._

_" EHHHHHHH ?! NO WAY ! "_

_' I'm doomed they are going to ask a lot of question later at kawamura's place . Someone save me ' _

_**At Kawamura's place :**_

_**Yuki POV :**_

_'_'Hehhhh .. So you're O-chibi's childhood friend ? Wahh your kawaii nya '' kikumaru-san said while staring at me with his face about a few inches away from mine . We were at Ryoma's sempai sushi shop after the tennis match ended an hour ago .I was so surprised about what the seigaku regulars said at the tennis courts …

_Flashback , one hour ago …_

_''EHHHHHHHHH?! NO WAY ! ECHIZEN YOU HAVE A FRIEND THATS A GIRL ?! '' a boy that is taller then ryoma shouted . His hair was spiked up and he has eyes as black as the night sky . _

"_i thought you didn't liked girls , unless .. she's ..."_

" _don't be ridiculous ! since when did I say I hated girls , you baka momo-sempai !" ryoma screamed ._

" _HUH ?! I'm NOT A BAKA YOU .. YOU SHORTY !" _

_I saw ryoma twitching to the words ' shorty ' . He's always hated being called a shorty and now he's enraged at the thought of being called a shorty in front of everyone that was there . And now he was emitting a dark aura and glaring at the person who called him a shorty . I kinda giggled a bit after seeing the scene ._

"_Haha Gomen gomen echizen ! Its just that you were always avoiding the girls in our school saying that they're annoying and noisy. who wouldn't have the thinking that you hated girls " _

" _ano .." I said trying to interfere with the conversation before ryoma release his wrath of being called a shorty at the tall sempai ._

" _ahh ! Gomen gomen , I haven't introduce myself . I'm momshiro takeshi " he said enthusiastically ._

" _I'm Kikumaru eiji ! " a guy with reddish hair shouted while hugging ryoma ._

" _Eiji .. you're not letting him breathe , ahh im oishi shuichiro , vice-captain of the tennis team '' . I looked at his face and his hair reminded me of a bowling ball _

_that has no holes . _

" _sadaharu inui , nice to meet you , this is great data on echizen " a guy with retangular specs said while taking down notes in his note book . I wondered what kind of notes is he taking down but he looked kinda weird professor like , so I just ignored the fact that he is taking down notes . _

_Then a guy with golden brown hair , with his eyes closed came over while smiling ._

" _fuji syusuke , Nice to meet you , yuki-chan "_

_He looks kinda normal looking except that he always has his eyes closed . _

" _BURNING LETS GO BABY ! IM KAWAMURA TAKASHI ! BURNING ! " _

_I was shocked by his loud and powerful voice that could probably be louder when someone is shouting on a microphone . I turned around and saw a seigaku regular holding on to the seigaku school's flag and swinging it recklessly around . He looked tall , with brown hair with dark brown coloured eyes ._

_A male with golden brown hair , wearing specs , and a stoic looking face came over and greeted me ._

" _Tezuka Kunimitsu , it's an honour to meet you , Sakurai-san " _

" _Ahh..Its nice to meet y.."_

" _CHOTTO ! WHAT ARE YOU TO RYOMA SAMA ! " A girl with two pony tail and one with pig tails came over ._

" _Tomo-chan .. please calm down , she hasn't done anything wrong . " the girl with pig tails said in a very calm voice_

" _but Sakuno , she was hugging our ryoma ! " the girl in the pony tails said in a very irritated and high voice ._

_wow , they must be ryoma's fan . Hehe , he's so popular among the girls in the school ._

" _mou .. Toma-chan , ano , I am ryuzaki sakuno , ryuzaki sensei's granddaughter . And this is my friend , Tomoka Osakada ." _

" _Don't forget us ! "_

_Three guys at about the same height as ryoma came over .They looked like freshman in ryoma's school , they must be ryoma's classmates . _

" _im Horio , I have two years experience in tennis hehe pretty cool right ? "_

_He was wearing a rather colorful T-shirt and tennis attire . Wow this must be the guy that ryoma was telling me about in his email . I can see why he doesn't like him . Ryoma never liked guys that only talk but never shows . _

" _Im katsuo " _

" _and I katchiro " _

" _Ahh Nice to meet all of you Hehe " I said cheerfully , smiling at the people that just introduce themselves to me . _

" _Alright , now that all the Introductions are done lets go to Taka-san's place and celebrate , Yuki-chan can also tell us more about herself at the party ! " Momoshiro-san shouted . _

_We got inside the bus and went on our way ._

_Flashback ended …_

With that , here I am , with kikumaru-san staring at my face with curiosity .

" ano , kikumara-san , can you please stop staring at me ? " I said trying not to hurt his feelings .

" gomen gomen , its just that I can't believe how extremely cute you are and you also o-chibi childhood friend . Its just so surpirsing ."

" jeez your making me blush , i'm not that cute at all ." I said humbly .

" saa.. Yuki , how did you meet echizen ? I'm rather curious since echizen noramlly doesn't warm up to girls at all and its so rare that your his cildhood friend , not to mention your also a girl ." Fuji-san asked while smirking at ryoma .

" Hmm please do tell , I want to gather more data on echizen ." Inui-san scribbled in his note book .

" Umm well I met ryo-kun when I was 5 . I was lost in a park near the orphanage that I was staying at and I was crying . I thought I was going to be alone forever until I heard someone called out to me . Then I saw ryoma."

Flash back 7 years ago ..

" Someone help me .. please find me , im right here .. I dont wanna be alone .." I cried silently beside a small tree .

It was getting dark soon and I was lost and I had no idea what to do .

'what am I going to do ..' I thought to myself . I was hungry and tired . My stomach was growling and I felt a intense pain at my knees . I had injured myself when I was running away from some weird guy that wanted to help me to find my family . He looked suspicious and I was so scared that I ran as fast as I could and ended up tripping and injuring myself . I started to cry .. Until I heard someone calling out to me . I thought it was the suspicious man earlier and I prepared to run but I turned and saw a boy about my age standing right before me .

" what are you doing here ? " he asked .

" Um .. Ittai..." I felt a twinge in my knees while standing up .

" you're hurt .." he came over and looked at my injurd knees .

Then suddenly , he grabbed my hand and took me over to a park .

"sit here and wait for me to come back . Don't you dare runaway ." he ran somewhere as fast as he could .

What's with him .. he look so scary , but I probably shouldn't move . My legs hurt and he'll probably be very angry when he finds out that i'm gone . Maybe I should trust him . Who was he anyways .. After a few minutes of waiting , the boy came back . He kneeled down and pasted a plaster at my injured knee . And then he passed me a melon bread .

"here , you're hungry aren't you ?"

I nodded and took the bread from him without asking anything . He sat down beside me and watch me eat the bread . The silence was deafening . It was so awkward and I didn't know what to say .

" what were you doing crying by that tree over there anyway.."

The silence was broken and he sounded a bit friendly this time .

" umm .. I was lost... and... I.. thought that... I was going to be alone... forever ." I quavered .

" where do you live , where are your parents.."

"..my parents are dead .. I live in an orphanage somewhere around here .."slowly , I started to cry .

" ..ehh .. gomen , ano.. please don't cry.." the boy apologized .

I couldn't stop the tears that were falling from my eyes , I just missed my parents and Father(the one taking care of me in the orphanage) so much that I just kept crying . Then I felt a hand on my head and the boy that was beside me patted my head and asked my to stop crying . It reminded me of how oka-san would do whenever I cried .

" don't cry , you're not alone now .." the boy said patting my head .

For a moment , I felt really happy and I felt that I was at home with my family . I stopped crying and smiled at him .

"you know something ?" He asked .

"w..what ?"

"you look really cute when you smile"

I blushed and looked away from his eyes . What was this feeling I have inside of me , my heart just skipped a bit .

"well come on, lets get you home ."

we searched for the orphanage that I was staying at and finally we found it . I saw father and I ran towards him .

" father !" I shouted and father ran and hugged me . I was so glad that I was finally home .

I got out of father's arm and went towards the boy that helped me .

"a..ano .. Arigato etto …"

" i'm echizen ryoma, you can call me ryoma"

"arigato ryoma for helping me to find my way back , i'm sakurai yuki , yuki is fine ."

" ja ne ."

"Ano , will I see you again ?"

He stopped , came back and pat my head . There's the weird feeling again .

" Is it okay if I come back then ?" he asked hiding his face . Why is he hiding his face ?

" You'll come back to see me ?"

" Y..yeah , I'll teach you tennis , its a really fun game and you'll love it , we could play together one day ," He said while smiling at me.

I smiled back at him and we became friends .On that day I felt that I'll never be alone again .

Flashback ended .

" so that was how I met ryo-kun" answered the seigakua regulars .

"wahhhh .. yuki , your an orphan ?" Kikumaru said while crying .

"ano you don't have to cry , i'm not saddened by it anymore ."

"demo , wont you feel lonely ?" kawamura-san asked looking worried .

" I won't feel lonely anymore , because I have ryoma by my side ," I smiled .

**Ryoma's POV**

" I won't feel lonely anymore , because I have ryoma by my side ," Yuki smiled at my sempais .

After hearing what she'd said , I blushed and was trying to hide my face under my tennis cap .

"ryo-kun , you're not at a tennis match right now , why don't you just take off your hat ?" Yuki came over and took the hat off my head .

I tried to keep the hat on me to hide my blushing face .

" chotto Yuki , I don't wanna take it off "

" This is common manners while at a restaurant come on take if off ."

" Yadda !"

" Mattaku , you're 12 years old and you acting like when your 5 , its no wonder people calls you a beansprout ," Yuki teased .

"Bean..Sprout ..WHY YOU how dare you call me a bean sprout " I got up and chased yuki around .

" Haha , Try to catch me you beansprout ,"

The both of us scampered around the restaurant until I finally caught her .

"GOT CHA !"

But then I tripped over one of her foot and lost my balance .

"WAHHH !"

There was a loud 'BUMP' and I fell down. When I opened my eyes , I realized that I had fallen on top of yuki with our faces just a few inches away from each other . I quickly got up and help her up . I can't believe that just happen , and in front of my sempais ! I was blushing extremely hard . 'damn it .. she's so cute' was what I thought .

"gomen .." I apologized

" its fine , it was kinda fun actually ."

I tried to change the topic to stop the awkwardness .

"By the way yuki , you haven't told me , why are you back in japan ?"

"I can answer that for you ryoma ," Our team's coach , Ryuzaki Sensei said .

"i have personally invited yuki back to study in Seishun middle school and to join our tennis team as a regular , she'll be a great support for the journey to the nationals ."

"WHAT ?! A female regular ? WOW THAT GREAT ! WE HAVEN'T HAD A FEMALE REGULAR SINCE YUKINA SEMPAI GRADUATED !" Kikumaru shouted with excitement .

I smiled at yuki .

" you should have told me so ."

"i wanted to give you a surprise hehe "

"what about your apartment ? Where will you stay ?"

"Don't worry , i'll be staying at the usual place ."

Then , Kawamura came out with the sushi and we were surprised by all the different types of sushi there ever is .

" wahh I haven't eaten sushi for a long time !" Yuki said with her eyes glowing with happiness .

"Ikatakimashu ! Hey ryoma thats mine I was going to take it !"

"I saw it first ,"

"Give it back you beansprout ."

"yadda"

The celebration Went on until it was late .

"thanks for the sushi taka-san" Momo-sempai thanked kawamura sempai .

"Arigato kawamura-san for the sushi ," Yuki said .

"You're welcome haha , have a safe trip home !"

" saa , lets all go home , we have morning practice tomorrow ." Fuji sempai said with a usual smile on his face .

" Yuki "

"Hmm ?"

"I..I'll walk you home ." I said trying not to blush .

"Okay" She smiled happily at me .

With that I walked yuki home and left my sempai . I hope that they don't figure out my secret .

**Normal POV**

"hmm I wonder.." fuji said while putting his hand on his chin .

" Hehe , they're so young."Momoshiro said .

" You're acting like and old man Idiot ..Fshh"

" what was that mamushi"

"What you wanna fight ."

"maa maa , Lets go home . Tezuka will be mad if we're late tomorrow ." Oishi said trying to stop the two from fighting .

The next day at morning practice , the seigaku regulars were practicing at the courts when coach Ryuzaki came into the courts to introduce their new member as well as regular .

"Everyone gather around" Vice-captain Oishi called out

" We have a new member on the team and she'll be a regular due to coach ryuzaki's recommendation ."

Yuki came out in the regular jersey blazer unzipped showing the T-shirt and with a white tennis skirt .

" Nice to meet you , i'm sakurai yuki , please take care of me ,"she said cheerfully .

**Finally it ended , today was a long chapter . From this chapter onwards will be rather nice to write since all the introductions are done and you can tell that it will rather interesting for the seigaku tennis club as they have not have a female regular for a long time . Thanks for reading :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	3. Chapter 3 : Match

_**Previously**_

_**FYI: In this fanfic , the girls team and the boys team are all considered the same under the seigaku tennis team and with only one group of regulars . **_

"_Everyone gather around" Vice-captain Oishi called out _

" _We have a new member on the team and she'll be a regular due to coach ryuzaki's recommendation ." _

_Yuki came out in the regular jersey blazer unzipped showing the T-shirt and with a white tennis skirt ._

" _Nice to meet you , i'm sakurai yuki , please take care of me ,"she said cheerfully ._

" Eh? A GIRL?! In the regulars ?!" One of the tennis members shouted with shock . Everyone was staring at Sakurai Yuki who had just recently joined the Seigaku Tennis team because of Ryuzaki sensei's the girls were shocked however they seemed happy and amazed to finally have a female regular as all of them were not able to make it to the regulars during the ranking matches against the boys .

" Ehh ! A girl in the regulars ! Finally , I always hated it when the boys say that we are weak ! Especially Arai !" one of the girls said .

" What was that !? Hey you girls are weak ! I can't accept this !"

"What ! You're just jealous because you can't even make it to the regulars !"

"WHY YOU LITTLE B- , OI VICE-CAPTAIN ! I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS ! WHY IS SHE A REGULAR WITHOUT PARTICIPATIN IN THE RANKING MATCH . IT'S TOO UNFAIR !"

When Arai said that , the boys started to go against the fact that a girl became a regular and it became a argument be tween the boys and the girls of the tennis team .

"You guys are just jealous ! "

" SHUT UP ! your the jealous ones ! "

The fight between the girls and boys went on until ..

"BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEP"

Everyone of them stopped quarreling and looked at the two figures that were emitting a dark aura .

" STOP IT ALREADY! YOU GUYS ARE A BUNCH OF FOOLS ! MAKING FOOLS OF YOURSELVES IN FRONT OF A NEW MEMBER !" Ryuzaki sensei shouted .

"Ano .." Yuki tried to calm ruzaki sensei down but was cut of by her .

"yuki , you just stay put . You guys are really kids whats wrong with her being a regular ! Stop it , you're making her feel bad ."

"B-but , how do we know if she's capable of being a regular ! She can't just join and become a regular instantly !" arai shouted .

"That's right ! We cant accept it ! Prove it that she's strong enough to be a regular! "

"That's enou-" ryuzaki sensei's sentence was interrupted by a hand that stretched out .Tezuka Buchou was standing in front of the tennis team and said ..

"Fine then we'll have a one set match to show that she is strong enough to be a regular , Kaidoh , get on the court .Oishi , can you please be the referee"

But then , DING DONG DING DONG . The school bell ranged .

"fine we'll continue with this after school . Go get ready for classes . And with that the members rushed to get changed . After school..

"Yosh as I said this morning , kaidoh will be playing against yuki ."

There were whispers among the team members like ' what a match against the most fierce player , isn't tezuka buchou a little harsh ' and ' impossible , there's no way she can win ' .

" i'm sorry about this yuki , and on the first day too ," tezuka buchou said .

" haha don't worry about it , Isn't it better this way , I could just enter without any complains and it'll be easier for you ." Yuki smiled at tezkua while taking off her jersey and tying up her hair .

" oi oi echizen , daijoubu ?! For yuki to compete seriously with mamushi ." Momoshiro asking while looking worriedly at Echizen .

" daijoubu da , I won't worry too much if I were you . It'll probably end swiftly without her needing to sweat ." Echizen said , taking a sip from his favorite drink .

" eh what do you mean O-chibi " kikumare hugged echizen .

" Thats right what do you mean , percentage of kaidoh winning in a serious match is 75% , its impossible for her to win without sweating " Inui , stared at echizen and taking down notes at the same time .

"mada mada dane , you'll know what I mean later , shhh the match its starting ."

" I'm not going to go easy on you just because you're a girl ." Kaidoh 'fshh-ed' at the opponent standing beside him .

" you don't have to , let's have a nice match , oh wait , I need to get my racket ." yuki ran over to her tennis bag and grabbed her tennis racket . The racket was white in colour with a light blue azure highlighted at the sides of the racket . With that , yuki and kaidoh got on the court and decided who to serve .

"which?" kaidoh asked , while starting to spin the racket .

" rough ehh no ..Smooth! " yuki said just as the racket was about to hit the ground . The racket dropped to the ground and .. it was rough .

" aww too bad ! you should have stayed with rough , guess lady luck isn't on your side today !" one of the juniors shouted.

" urusai sempai .. keep your mouth shut , the match is on going ." echizen glared at the second years .

" what did you say you little brat . Just because your a regular doesn't mean you can just talk to your sempai like that !"

" quiet , I want to enjoy yuki's match .This will probably end in less then 30 minutes ."

"Why y-"

"shh kaidoh is serving ."

Kaidoh threw the tennis ball up and served a extremely fast ball to the right corner of the court . It scored and the boys were cheering for kaidoh .

" GO KAIDOH SEMPAI !show her who's boss ." One of the juniors shouted .

The other regulars were at standing at sides watching the entire game .

" what do you think fuji ?" Inui asked

"saa.." fuji smiled .

Back in the court …

"hmm your pretty strong ." yuki thought out loud .

The match continued and kaidoh kept his service game and won the first game . It was yuki's turn to serve . She bounces the ball ,threw it up high and the ball bounced towards kaidoh's face .

"Wha.."

"TWIST SERVE ?!" the three first years , horio , katsuo and katchiro shouted in surpirsed at the sides of the courts .

The crowd surrounding the courts was then filled with murmurings of 'wows' and 'incredible'.

"Oh my god . Twist serve ! I thought only echizen was capable of that . She's strong ." one of the boys shouted .

"Hey , girls are strong too you know ?" the girls shouted .

"oh shut it , so what if she can do a twist serve , kaidoh ! Gambatte !"

Kaidoh eyes were on yuki now . He knew that she was strong if echizen was so interested in her . Not to mention that she is also his childhood friend . It was only obvious that she was strong . Yuki kept her service game too .

" 1 game all !"

15 minutes have passed and the whole court including the people standing outside and watching the match was shocked . Kaidoh was running around and sweating like crazy but yuki was just calmingly returning his ball like it was nothing . Then kaidoh swing the ball and it curved .

" There it is snake !"

but it had no effect on yuki . One second she was at the right side of the court and then she was now at the left to counter kaidoh's snake .

" this is … what incredible speed and footing .."Inui dropped his pen .

" and she's not even sweating , thats .. amazing." fuji opened his eyes in surprised .

" oi .. echizen .. how is that possible ?" momoshiro stared with eyes wide open at the freshman that was drinking his ponta .

"She's even faster then eiji's speed that could make his lose his energy easily ," kawamura said .

"but she's not even tired , let alone sweat !" kikumaru stared at yuki .

"i told you there's nothing to worry about .mada mada dane ." echizen said as he continued to drink his can of ponta .

Panting and sweating , kaidoh was unwilling to give up .

"I..won't..lose..not to a girl.."

"i'm gonna serve yeah ."yuki smiled .

The serve was powerful and fast . Kaidoh was unable to to return her serve , even if he did , all he could do was hit it to the net . He kneeled on the floor , Panting and gasping for air .The game continued and after 25 mins of the game , the winner was determined .

"g..game and match , sakurai yuki , 6 games to 1"

The court was quiet and everyone was whispering to each other .

" kaidoh .. lost .."

"to a girl ..how could that.."

" KYAAAAA! SHE WON !" the girls shouted and came into the court to hugged yuki .

"congratulations !"

"umm ano .. arigato ,"yuki smiled and thank her supporters .

Yuki saw kaidoh on the floor , unable to move . She went over and talked to him .

" That was a nice match , your snake was really powerful , I hope that we can play again , kaidoh sempai !"Yuki smiled and held out her hand for a handshake . Kaidoh stood up and grabbed her hand and smiled back at her while blushing a little .

"ehh did mamushi just blush !"momshiro shouted .

" URUSAI you octopus head !"

" NANI !?THATS MY LINE LOSER !"

"Bastard wanna fight !"

"if your up to it BAKA !"

"momshiro , kaidoh , 10 laps around the court , NOW !" Tezuka stepped out and ended their childish argument .

"Is that fine now that she's shown her strength ?" Tezuka shouted in a powerful voice .

The people in the courts were all speechless as yuki have beaten a regular and they were all okay with it except for some who were still unable to accept it . But they could not argue seeing that she won against kaidoh .

_**RYOMA POV :**_

The match ended as how I would have expected . She would definitely win seeing that I have already won against kaidoh sempai before . 'mada mada dane ' I thought to myself . I walked towards yuki that were surrounded with girls . God they are so noisy 'kya kya kya' here and there . Im so glad that yuki isn't like that .

"oi , yuki!" I waved to get her attention to me .

Everyone's attention then turned towards me . Wha- I was trying to get yuki's attention , not the whole club's ! Jeez why are they all so .. I felt a hand on my arms before I knew it and I looked down to see yuki's arm around mine .

" Nani ? Nehh , ryo-kun , did you see my match ?"

Shit shit shit , why does she have to be so cute , she's making me blush and everyone will see it . I could hear the girls whispering to each other .

"nehh what is echizen to yuki-san ?"

"saa , I heard they're childhood friends."

"but she's holding his hand , maybe they're going out ?"

God , they are so annoying . Why can't they keep these thought to themselves . I felt yuki's hand let go of mine .

"ahh gomen ryo-kun , I didn't know they'd think that way ." Yuki said with her head facing down .I really wished that she wouldn't let go. Maybe she didn't want people to think like that .I felt a bit sad. I wouldn't mind because ..

I patted my hand on her head .

"don't worry about it , i'm fine with what those girls say , i'm kinda used to it by now ."i tried to hide the expression I was having on my face under my cap .My sempai tachi came over .

"Yuki-chan , Congratulations on winning the match."Fuji sempai smiled .

"Yes do tell me how did you move so fast on the court , I want to gather more data ."the crazy data inui sempai smirked .

"Mou ! INUI your freaking her out , neh O-chibi !"

"Ahhh ..c..ant ...bre..athe.."

Why does kikumaru sempai have to hug me every time he sees me ! I'm gonna be killed sooner or later !

"Eiji ! Echizen can't breathe !" Thankfully oishi sempai always saves me . Or not , I wouldn't be here .

RING ~ RING ~ RING ~ . my phone ranged . I took it out and answered it .

"hello ?"

" Ryoma-san , is yuki there ?"My cousin nanako asked .

I handed the phone over to yuki .

"its from na-san ." I said with displeasure . Whenever nanako is with yuki , I never get to talk much . It kinda makes me feel like a statue standing there to record their conversation . Sometimes , I feel as though she likes nanako-san more which kinda irritates me .

" EHH nanako san ?! It's been such a long time ! Hmm? Come over for dinner ? OKAY I'll definitely be there ! Okay bye !" She handed the phone back to me .

"i know , your coming over for dinner ."

"ehh how do you know ?"

"you were saying it so loudly that everyone could hear it ."

"I'm really looking forward to it I haven't seen nanako-san , ouji-san and oba-san for a long time , I really missed them ." She said smiling and looking very excited .

"Karupin misses you too ."

"Im gonna go get changed , i'll wait at the school gate !"She ran out of the courts in a blink of and eye .

" Heh .. O-chibi , are your family in good relations with yuki ?"

" Huh ?"

"hehe dont' deny echizen ." Momo-sempai shocked me from behind .

"Oh so your back from your 10 laps ."i smirked .

"urusai !"

" anyways , ja ne ."

"Oi ! Where are you going ?"

"Where else , to change then the school gate ." I walked away as quick as I could . I am so dead if they find out . I waited for about 5 mins and I saw yuki running towards me .

" Gomen ! I kinda got lost ." yuki apologized to me .

" It's find ,you're always lost , just like when you're five ." I laughed .

" ..But , I was glad I got lost .."

"huh ?" I was lost now ? I didn't understand what she meant . Why was she glad ? She was crying when she was lost . I didn't get her .Then she said ..

"because , if I didn't got lost .. I won't be able to meet you ."

That sentence made me blushed . I looked away hiding my face . I was really happy she said that .

" Lets go ryo-kun !" She dragged me .

"ahh okay okay , neh yuki ."i called out to her .

"hmm?"

When she turned around , I took her bag .

" Isn't it heavy ?"

" I can carry it myself , you don't have to carry it for me ."She said while trying to get my bag from me .

"hmm your still unable to reach me haha ." I teased her .

" ahh Baka ryo-kun !"

We talked and laughed while on our way to my house . When we reached , kaa-san ran out the front door and hugged yuki as tight as she could .

" YUKI ! I MISSED YOU !"

" ahh oba-san , I missed you too ."

"YUKI-CHAN !"

then my cousin came out and hugged yuki too . Then I saw my perverted oyaji running out as well .

" yuuukiiiiii-chan ! I wanna hug too !" I went in front of yuki to prevent that baka oyaji from hugging her . I knew that if he hugged he , he would take advantage of her . BUMP !

"ehh ?" I bent down and whispered to his ears .

"Baka'oyaji , if you hugged her , I will kill you ."

" Okay Okay I won't hug her , you meanie ." God why does my oyaji have to be like this . Can't he be more .. respectful ?

"Lets go inside , I made your favorite food ." And we went in to the house . I was shock to the amount of food my mother had made . How the hell are we gonna finish it !

" ryoma , if we can't finish the food , you and your dad will have to eat them ,after all , men are suppose to eat more ." My mother and my cousin smirked at me with an evil aura . I am so gonna be dead .

1 hour later .

I was outside the house at the garden sitting on the stairs just outside the dining room .

I wanna puke .. they really have no mercy , making me finish the left overs . Why did they have to make so much .. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder .Oh no don't tell me I have to eat another plate !

"ryo-kun , daijoubu ?" I turned and saw yuki .

"I'm so glad it was you .." I faced the ground with my hand over my head .

"Gomeneh , if it wasn't for me , you wont need to be suffering now ."

"Its not your fault , kaa-san overdid it this time ,so don't worry about it ."

"ano , do you want to lie down ?" she patted on her lap as a sign to ask me to lie down on her lap . I hesitated but in the end I lied down on her lap . I could her her clearly from my position . I reached out to touch her face .

" nani ?"

"n..nothing .." I told myself to control myself .I have to .

"i just felt like touching your face that's all ."

" huh ? What kind of answer is that ." She laughed . I liked it when she laughed . She look best when she laughs . I smiled back at her .

"wha .. what ?"

"nothing"

I'll just enjoy my moment with her now . Nothing else matters .

_**NORMAL POV :**_

Ryoma's father was just behind them at a corner .

"hmm they're so young ."

The next day , at school ..

"neh ryo-kun" Yuki called out to ryoma .

"hn ?"

"lets go on a date tomorrow !"

**Thats it for the chapter this is extremly long took me 3 hours to write this . Hope you liked it :D Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	4. Chapter 4 : Unknown Feelings

_**Previously : **_

"_neh ryo-kun" Yuki called out to ryoma ._

"_hn ?"_

"_lets go on a date tomorrow !" _

Ryoma stared at yuki . He looked confused at what she said .He was so shocked and surprise at what she had said and was dumbfounded .

"Ryo-kun ?"

"e-ehh ? Gomen , I was staring into space just now ." Ryoma answered her trying not to sound weird .

"mou .. your still not awake are you ?"

"che , I am awake ."

" Hehe , neh , lets go on a date tomorrow ryo-kun !" Yuki grabbed his arms and looked at him while smiling .

"D-date ? What's with you all of a sudden?" Ryoma tried not to blush .

"It's just that , ever since I came back from the states , we never had a chance to hang out together .So lets go out tomorrow , just the two of us !" Yuki said , blushing slightly.

While they were having this conversation , there were a group of people hiding behind a wall near the tennis courts listening to their conversation .

"oi minna , we're not supposed to eavesdrop on people's conversation ."the calm and mother hen of seigaku , oishi whipsered to the others .

"daijoubu daijoubu oishi sempai ." momoshiro said while smiling .

"fshhhh" kaidoh agreeded with momoshiro for the first time .

"nya , it's really getting good now ." The hyper kikumaru supported momoshiro .

"eiji ! Fuji stop them please ! It's really not good to listen to people conversation ."Kawamura pleaded Fuji to stop them .

"saa taka-san I really wanna know what'll happen."Fuji smiled as usual .

"I wanna know too , plus this is really good data ." Inui pushed his specs up and a evil smile came up on his face .

Back at the conversation ..

"ano . Ryo-kun?" Yuki looked confusedly at ryoma who still has not given her his answer .

Then ryoma patted his hand on her head .

"okay , lets go out tomorrow ." and smiled gently at her .

" Yatta ! Then where do you wanna go tomorrow ?" Yuki shouted with happiness .

" sa neh , i'll tell you the time and place later . Now lets go and practice , buchou will be mad if he finds out we're skipping practice ."

"Okay !"

Yuki and ryoma went to the tennis courts and continued their tennis practice .

"oi oi wanna follow them tomorrow ?" momoshiro smiled evilly at the other regulars .

"fshhh it's none of your business octopus head ." Kaidoh glared at momoshiro .

"what was that ?"Momoshiro turned back and glared at kaidoh as well .

"Nya !I wanna follow them !"Kikumaru shouted .

"OI ! Don't be such a busybody guys . You will be disturbing them !" The mother hen of seigaku said with a worried look on his face .

"hmm demo , I wanna know what will happen too ." Fuji said with a sadistic look on his face .

"ie data .. I would come along too."Inui scribbled something in his notes .

" yosh ! Taka-san wanna tag along ?" Momoshiro jumped up in joy .

"etto , I can't . I have to help out with my father at the restaurant ." Kawamura put his hand behind his head .

"aww that's too bad . So the rest of us are going right ?"Momoshiro confirmed with the others .

"yeah!"

Oishi and kawamura looked at each other and gave a big sigh .

" anyways lets return to practice , tezuka will not be happy to know that we are skipping practice ."

Suddenly a shadow appears from behind and then ..

"kawamura , Oishi , Kikumaru , kaidoh , momoshiro , Inui , Fuji… 20 laps around the court now for skipping practice ." Tezuka buchou appears from behind them looking extremely pissed off .

"EHHH ?! 20 LAPS ?!" They all screamed .

While they were running laps around the court , ryoma was playing a match against a second year . He was winning steadily and gave no mercy to the opponent .

"game , 5-0 , echizen to lead ." The referee shouted across the court .

" mada mada dane Arai senpai ." ryoma smirked at him .

" Damn it , Why can't I win !" Arai shouted , feeling extremely irritated that he couldn't even score a point against a first year .

" KYA ! RYOMA SAMA IS SO COOL !" Tomoka and some fan club of ryoma's shouted from the side while holding a banner .

" T..Tomo-chan , calm down ."sakuno said trying to calm her best friend down .

" DEMO SAKUNO , DONT YOU THINK THAT RYOMA SAMA IS SO COOL !?" Tomoka turned and told her best friend .

"y..yeah.. I think ryoma kun looks best when he plays tennis ." Sakuno told tomoka blushing slightly . Then yuki came over and greeted them .

"ohaiyo sakuno-san , tomoka-san , horio-san , katsuo-san , katchiro-san ." Yuki greeted them with a smile .

"ah yuki-chan , ohaiyo ." sakuno greeted her cheerfully .

"Y..Yu..Yuki-chan , OHAIYO !" Horio said shyly while blushing .

"Neh katchiro , do you realize that horio seems to blush and acts a bit weird whenever yuki is around ?" Katsuo whispered to his friend .

"you notice that too ?"Katchiro said with surprise .

"yuki , are you here to watch ryoma play ?" sakuno asked .

"yeah , is the match about to end ?" Yuki looked into the court and ryoma just scored another point against arai .

"Ryoma-kun is amazing to be able to win against a second year like its nothing to him ."Katsuo said with amazement .

"Che , winning a second year is nothing , I could win arai senpai too ." Horio bragged .

"horio , you can't even win us , how can you win a second year ." Katchiro looked at him with one eye brow up .

"I .. I just wasn't using my full strength , thats all . If I use my full strength , I bet I could even win a third year ." Horio defended himself trying to look cool in front of yuki .

Yuki smiled slightly at horio and made him red from head to toe .

"40-love ."

"ah , match point ." Katsuo said .

"ryoma-kun is amazing ." sakuno said with her eyes sparkling .

" ryo-kun looks best when playing tennis ."Yuki said softly hoping not to let anyone else hear .

**Sakuno POV :**

Did yuki just said that ryoma-kun looked cool when playing tennis or is it my imagination ? I turned around and saw ryoma-kun serving his twist serve . Ryoma-kun really looks cool when playing tennis . I really admire him a lot . I still remember the day when I met him . He was really cool back then when he won against a high school student .

"game and match , echizen ryoma , 6 games to love ."

Ah , ryoma kun won . I knew that he would win . Ryoma-kun is really amazing .I was about to call out to him and congratualte him when I heard yuki's voice .

"ryo-kun ! Over here !" Yuki called him over . He walked over holding his racket and a towel .

"here I bought ponta for you before I came over ." Yuki handed over a can of ponta to ryoma . Why didn't I think of that . I should have maybe bought a drink for him .

"ah **Thank you (means he spoke english) .**"ryoma-kun took the drinks from yuki and gulped it down .

" I knew that you would want a drink after a match ." To my surprise , I saw something that shocked me and tomo-chan , horio-san , katsuo-san and katchiro . Ryoma-kun smiled ! He smiled at yuki when she passed him the can of drink and it sort of made me jealous . He never once smiled at me , not even his best friend , momoshiro . I mean he did but , that smile that I just saw was so gentle and warm .It was unlike any other smile that he has shown to us . It felt like he only smiled that way to yuki-chan .Could it be that he smiled that way because she was his childhood friend , or did it had a more stronger meaning . I had a weird feeling in my chest . I clenched my hand at my chest and looked at how close the two of them were .

" you didn't have to do that you know , but i'm really glad you did ." Ryoma-kun said that while ruffling yuki's hair .

"what are you doing ryo-kun ? My hair's gonna get all messy if you do that !" yuki tried to get his hand off her hair but ryoma didn't and continued to ruffle her hair .

"i just felt like it, you know , your hair is rather silky and its nice to touch ."

"Baka ryo-kun ! Mou now my hair's in a mess !" Yuki pouted and for a second I thought I saw ryoma-kun blushed . What's this feeling im having ? My chest felt weird .

"Sakuno ? Are you alright ?"Yuki waved her hand over my face .

" you look kinda weird are you not feeling well ?"

"eehh umm n.. no i'm ..i'm fine . Just tired thats all ." I tried to sound a normal as I could .I still don't understand what I am feeling inside .

" then you should go home and rest . Practice is already over ." I looked up and saw ryoma-kun in front of me .

"ehh .. Ry..Ryoma-kun !" Why did he suddenly talked to me ?! I was so surprised .  
" your face is red .. it maybe a cold , you should really go back and rest , i'm going to go now bye ." He said that and walked away with his back facing me .I wanted to say goodbye to him . So I shouted ..

"ano bye bye !" He waved his hand and I suddenly felt so happy . I went to the girls locker room and changed after that . Then I walked out of the school with tomo-chan. She kept talking about how cool ryoma-kun was and looked so happy . Horio-kun , katsuo-kun , katchiro-kun and the rest of the regulars came over .

"oh.. ryuzaki-san , going home ? We just wanted to ask if you girls saw echizen ." Momoshiro senpai asked me .

"ehh wasn't ryoma-kun with you guys ?" I asked in confusion . I thought he would always hang out at the burger joint with momoshiro senpai and the others.

"ahh there he is ! Oi Echi- QUICK HIDE !" Momoshiro grabbed us and hided .

"whats going O-" Tomo-chan hand was suddenly cover by momoshiro's palm .

"shhhh ~" Momoshiro pointed us to a direction and I saw ryoma-kun..

Ryoma-kun was walking out of the school with yuki-chan .

"Nya ~ they really do look like a couple ." Kikumaru senpai said .

'Heh ?' I thought to myself . I suddenly felt so worried and took a look . Ryoma-kun was laughing and he looked so happy whenever he's with yuki . Then they stopped infront of the bush that we were hiding in . Why are we hiding anyways .

"Neh , yuki , have you thought about where you wanna go tomorrow ?"

"hmm , I haven't really thought about it where do you think we should go ?"

heh ? Tomorrow ? Go ? Are they hanging out with seigaku regulars ?

"ja ~ how about watching a movie , then we can go the park that we always hung out at when we were little ." Ryoma-kun asked .

" Oh I want to go ! I missed that place ! And I haven't watched a movie for a long time !"I saw yuki grabbed his hand . I still don't get what they were talking about .

"Then lets meet up at the station at 10 am ."

"Okay , um ryo-kun ?"

"Hn ?"

"Don't oversleep ." I saw ryoma-kun's face turned bright red and I heard the regulars and the others laughing at what yuki had just said .

"baka , I won't ." They walked off from our direction and then Tomo-chan Jumped out and screamed .

"NANI NANI WHAT WAS THAT ALL ABOUT ?!"

Momoshiro and kikumaru smiled at each other and replied her .

"what you can't tell whats going on ? From the conversation , you can tell that they're going on a date tomorrow !"

"Heh ?! Date ?!" I blurted out .

"NANI ?!" Tomo-chan and horio both shouted the same sentence .

"we're gonna follow them tomorrow . Wanna tag along ?"

" OF COURSE COUNT US IN RIGHT SAKUNO ?!" Tomo-chan shouted .

" WE'RE COMING TOO !" Horio shouted in agreement dragging katsuo and katchiro in to the situation .

Why did it turn out like this .. but .. deep inside , I wanted to tag along too . I don't know why , but I don't like the idea that they will be alone together tomorrow . So I decided to tag along with the others .

**YUKI POV :**

"ryo-kun , did you tell the others that we're hanging out tomorrow ?"

"Huh why should I tell them ?" ryo-kun asked in confusion .

"because they're your friends right ?" I told him while looking at him .

" if I told them , I have a feeling they would follow us like some stalker .i don't like it , I mean , they'll be disturbing our time together and it's been so long since we hung out together and I really don't want anyone to butt in. " I sorta laughed at the sentence and blushed a little . I also wanna hang out with ryo-kun alone without anyone to be there .

We walked and talked until we reached my apartment .

"ryo-kun , arigato for walking me home . You know , you really don't have to walk me home everyday ."

"It's fine , my house is also in this direction plus , your a girl right ? I can't let a girl walk home alone when its late ." I felt really happy when he said that and smiled at him .

"its getting dark soon , you should go in ." Ryo-kun told me while hiding his face . Why does he always hide his face . I would like to see his face more .

"okay , good night ."

"I'll text you later ."

"yeah .." I blushed . I went inside but stopped to look at ryoma before I went up to my apartment . I couldn't wait for tomorrow .

**NORMAL POV :**

The next day , Yuki was waiting in front of the station for ryoma to come . She was wearing a pink dress that was above the knee level with a white leather jacket covering her shoulders and a sandal like heels .

"mou where is he ? He's already 10 minutes late ." Yuki said while checking her phone for any mails from ryoma .Then , she saw ryoma running to the station . Ryoma was wearing Brown jeans matched with a white top and jacket and canvas shoes .

" your late ryo-kun !"

"ah , Gomen I was helping a pregnant women that was about to give birth to a clinic ."

Behind , near the station was a group of people .

"Pfft !"

"oi oi be quiet ! Or else ryoma-sama will notice that we're following them ." Tomo-chan said while trying to shut momoshiro and kikumaru from laughing .

"Gomen it's just that .. Thats such a lie , he obviously overslept !"

"saa , that's so like echizen." Fuji said .

"FUJI-SENPAI ! DON"T STAND UP !"

Back at yuki and ryoma , yuki seems to suspect that something is fishy .

" ehh I thought I just saw .." Yuki looked around at the area where the regulars were .

"what is it ?" ryoma asked .

"its nothing , probably my imagination , Let's go ryo-kun !"

She grabbed ryoma's hand and walked towards the theater . Ryoma smiled at her and walked happily with yuki but unknowingly from behind them , momoshiro , fuji , oishi , kikumaru , kaidoh , inui were smirking evilly , tomoka , horio were staring at them with fire in their eyes and sakuno , katsuo and katchiro were sighing away .

**what will happen during the date ?! Chapter 5 will tell you .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D **

**Thanks for reading :D**


	5. Chapter 5 : Date !

During the date ,Ryoma and yuki were walking towards the theater . Yuki was holding on to Ryoma's hand and dragging him to the movie theater looking extremely excited . It had been forever since they had last hung out together and she had been looking forward to it .They were chatting happily and laughing without a care in the world . Meanwhile , while they were enjoying themselves , the Seigaku regulars and Some first years were following them ,watching their every move like some sort of Stalker .

"what kind of movie do you think they'll be watching ?" Momoshiro whispered to Fuji , inui , kaidoh , kikumaru , oishi , horio , katsuo , katchiro , tomoka and sakuno while trying to blend In with a flower shop .

"Nya , I don't know , could it be a.. ROMANCE MOVIE ?!" Kikumaru shouted with his eyes sparkling , and you could probably see his cat ears and tails shoot up .

"Hmm , Judging from echizen's personality , that's not possible ." Inui pushed his glasses up after looking through his note book which no one had ever read . It seems to contain everyone's darkest secrets and some Tennis notes .

"Saa.. perhaps a scary movie that maybe has a long haired ghost ?"Fuji said sadistically while standing up instead of squatting down like the others .With that word 'scary' and 'ghost' , kaidoh went pale to the point that he wasn't able to breathe .

"G...g...gh.. ..? Wh..y wo..uld e...chizen bring a girl to such s..c. movie which could pro.. sc.a...re you to d...e..at..h ?" Kaidoh stuttered while trying not to faint .

You could see how much kaidoh hates things related to scary and ghost .

"Oi Mamushi , Daijoubu ? You're looking very pale , could it be that .." Momoshiro tried to questioned his only rival , kaidoh while staring at his with a evil smile on his face .But he was cut off by tomoka .

"OI ! We're going to lose sight of them soon ! Hurry up or we'll lose them !" tomoka said while putting both her hands on her waist . As a super and loyal fan of ryoma , she was extremely dissatisfied that a girl is going out with him .They quickly ran up and caught up with ryoma and yuki .Then ryoma turned around which surprised them and they hurriedly ran behind a recycling bin that was nearby .

"What's wrong ryo-kun ?" Yuki asked and let go of his arm . She also turned around to look at what ryoma was looking at .

"Ie , I just had a feeling that we're being followed , I could have sworn I just saw ..mah , it maybe my imagination " Ryoma answered , still looking behind him for someone he know .Yuki brought his attention back to her and asked him a question .

"By the way ryo-kun , what kind of movie are we watching ?" The regulars who were hiding had their ears out and was waiting for an answer from ryoma .They were curious to know what type of movie that they were watching since they wanted to follow them inside the cinema as well .Ryoma then showed yuki the movie tickets which shocked yuki that she became so pale .

"EHH ?! We're watching this ?!" Yuki shouted which surprised the regulars . They were thinking 'what kind of movie did echizen wanna watch' and 'why is yuki so surprised ' .

"Well we can't change it now , the movie is starting in 10 minutes , lets go in ." Ryoma grabbed yuki and dragged her inside the cinema .

"Ehh demo it's going to be scary , I saw the tralier ." But ryoma didn't stopped , he just continued to pull her inside the cinema and then he smiled to himself .

"chotto RYOMA ! WHY MUST IT BE 'SADAKO' !" Yuki shouted and the regulars heard the name of the movie that they were watching . And then they stood up and stood in one big circle .

" 'Sadako' de , what kind of show is ' sadako ' ?" Horio asked everyone that was standing inside the circle .

" Speaking of sadako , isn't sadako a remake of the ring which made millions of people afraid to even go near a TV or a Computer after watching it ?" Kikumaru said looking very worried .

"That's right , kikumaru , you sure know a lot about it ."Inui said while scribbling something in his notes as always .

"Ja, Lets hurry up a buy the tickets before it all sell out . Eh ? Where's kaidoh ?" Momoshiro looked around for kaidoh but couldn't find him until Oishi called out .

"Oi kaidoh , where are you going ?" Kaidoh was tip toeing away and making his escape

as he don't want to watch the movie . He had a fear for scary movie and he know that if Momoshiro finds out , he'll be a laughing stock .

"Don't tell me your chickening out ? Hahaha That's so lame !" Momoshiro laughed at his friend .

"WHO'S CHICKENING OUT ?! I AM NOT SCARED AT ALL ! I JUST NEEDED A DRINK !" kaidoh shouted back to defend his pride .With that he stormed inside the cinema and before he knew it , he was sitting down inside the cinema with the rest of his friends .There was a 'oh i'm done for ' on his face .

"Nehh where is ryoma-sama ? I can't find him at all !" Tomoka asked while looking around the cinema hall for her so called 'prince' . Well he is the prince of tennis . Then Katsuo , one of ryoma's friend , pointed to a seating just three rows in front of them . Ryoma and yuki were sitting there while sharing a popcorn combo set . They were exchanging drinks which shocked the others to the point that they we all dumbfounded .

The silence was then broken by the vice captain of seigaku .

"They're sharing drinks ?! WITH ONLY ONE STRAW ?!"

"Isn't that an indirect kiss when you share a drink with someone ?!" Kikumaru stared in shock and amazement . Katsuo and katchiro looked at each other and they blushed a little ."wah ryoma-kun is so ..daring .." Horio and tomoka looks like they were about to burst in to flames . They were extremely irritated and kept staring at the two who were sharing drinks and popcorn with each other . Sakuno was trying to calm the both of them down . She then looked at the scene and clenched her hand at her heart . Sakuno has had a crush on ryoma ever since he saved her. However , she is unaware of that .

Meanwhile back at ryoma and yuki ..

"Baka .. don't drink all the water , leave some for me too ." Ryoma looked at yuki who was gulping down the drink and its was almost finished .

"But but , once the movie starts , I won't be able to drink or do anything as I will be using both my hands to cover my face . Well it's your fault anyway for choosing such a scary movie . So its sort of like your punishment ?" Yuki laughed and continued to drink the water .

"Huh ?My punishment ?"

"Well you can have the popcorn all to yourselves , you should eat more since your such a beansprout ." Yuki started to tease ryoma about his height . Even though ryoma was taller then yuki , he was stilled considered short for his age . Ryoma looked at yuki and looked rather disturbed by what she had said .

"Che, i'm still growing , in a few years , i'll definitely grow taller then my height now ." Then all of a sudden , the cinema lights went out and the movie started . The movie started by showing a scene of someone throwing a female inside a well . The music was eerie and not to mention the scene of where the female ghost stood beside the main character was so creepy that it made many people in the cinema covered their eyes .As the movie continued on It grew scarier and creepier . Then WHAMP ! A hand suddenly appeared on the screen . Yuki grabbed ryoma's arm hugged ryoma's arm so tightly that she refused to let go of him .

"y...yuki daijoubu ?" Ryoma blushed at the sight of how yuki hugged his arm and how she refuses to let go .

"I..I'm scared ..Just ignore me and let me stay like this until the end of the movie ." Yuki continued to hug his arm which made ryoma smiled a little . Could it be his motives all along .Meanwhile...

"saa that must be his motive all along ." Fuji smiled . Why is he smiling even though he is watching the most frightening movie so far . The others looked at him with curiosity , except for kaidoh who was already stoned at the beginning of the movie .

"Motive ? Fuji-senpai , what do you mean ?" Momoshiro asked in confusion .

"saa ? I wonder ?"

"Fuji don't lie , I know you know something !" Kikumaru tried to persuade fuji to spilled the beans about ryoma and yuki .

"I'm not exactly sure yet but I think that echizen likes yuki ."

"EHH ?! HONTO ?!" The others looked in surprised especially horio and tomoka .

"Maa I said i'm not sure yet , I still need more evidence ."

The movie continued for another 40 minutes and finally it was over . The cinema lights went on and yuki finally let go of ryoma's hand .

"Gomen ryo-kun , is your hand numb ? After all I held on to you so tightly for the last 40 minutes ." Yuki apologized to ryoma and ryoma just smiled at her and said ..

"It's not numb at all , besides , I don't really mind ."

Yuki smiled at ryoma which made him blushed from head to toe . This made fuji wondered to himself ..'i think that echizen really likes yuki , but he's …' . They left the cinema shortly after the movie had ended .The somehow stalkers then followed them out after they left .Once outside the cinema ..

"Yuki .. It's lunch time now .." But before he could continue his sentence , yuki held up a bag and told ryoma "I know , I packed lunch for us , lets go to the park that we always hung out at and have a picnic there ." Ryoma nodded in agreement and they headed off to the place where they always hung out at when they were kids .

"Hmm a place where they used to hung out when they were young . I really wanna know where that place is ." Kikumaru said in envy and then they followed after ryoma and yuki .After about 10 minutes walk , they finally reached the park .

"ahh its so nostalgic ! It hasn't changed one bit !"Yuki ran inside the park a lied down on a grassy area and smelled the fresh air and feel the wind . Meanwhile , ryoma stood at the entrance to the park and looked at yuki . 'She looked so happy' he thought to himself .Then heard a noise which made him turned around again .. "hmm I keep getting th feeling that i'm being followed ." Ryoma then saw some group of people snooping around a recycling bin . He went over to see what was going on . He was about to reach the bin when suddenly .. "Ryo-kun ! What are you doing over there ? Come on the food's going to get cold !" Yuki shouted across the park and ryoma went over .

"Wahh yuki saved our ass , for a second I thought I was about to get killed by echizen ." Momoshiro sighed in relief .

"yeah , I really thought ryoma-kun was going to get to us ." Katsuo agreeded with momoshiro .

"Gurl~~~~" Their stomachs growled . They were hungry from all the stalking and not to mention they were watching ryoma and yuki enjoy their lunch !

Ryoma sat down and took a bite of the lunch box that yuki made for the both of them .

"how is it ?" Yuki asked looking very nervous .It was her first time making a Japanese lunch box for ryoma and she was very nervous . I mean she had made lunch boxes for ryoma before but that was when ryoma came to visit her in America and it wasn't Japanese food . Ryoma chewed slowly and then he swallowed .

"ITS REALLY GOOD , your cooking skills have improved ."Ryoma praised yuki and continued to eat while showing a slight blush on his face . Yuki smiled and blushed saying "I'm glad you like them , if you want .. I could make it for you everyday ."

"hmm really ? Wont that be troublesome ?" ryoma looked at her .

"Yeah .. it won't be troublesome , hehe ." Yuki smiled and wiped a rice off ryoma's face with a hanker chief . Their eyes met and there was a long silence between the two of them for like about a minute .

"ah .. ja .. I'll be looking forward to the lunch boxes ." Ryoma broke the awkwardness and silence . Yuki nodded and smiled . They continued to chat about how they used to be when they were little .The seigaku regulars were watching from a far and they starting to get bored when they heard something which made them interested .

"Neh ryo-kun ? You've been with the seigaku regulars for quite sometime now , how are they like ? I mean I just joined seigaku a week ago and i'm still not sure about how they are like . Tell me about them ?"

"well , they are good senpais and friends . Momoshiro senpai and kawamura senpai plays power tennis . Momoshiro-senpai have a special move calls the dunk smash . And kawamura senpai have a move call hadokyu . Fuji-senpai is known as the tensai in our tennis team ,he has his triple counters , inui-senpai plays tennis using his data ."

"you mean the things that he keeps scribbling in his note book ?"

"yeah that . Kikumaru senpai play acrobatic tennis , oishi senpai is kind of normal . Kaidoh senpai play his snake tennis and tezuka buchou has his drop shot killer move and tezuka zone which made the balls flys back at him no matter where you hit it ." Ryoma finished introducing his senpais moves to yuki .

"wahh seigaku is an amazing team , i'm glad I joined seigaku ." Yuki said with amazement .

"they are amazing senpai but .. momoshiro senpai shows of his dunk smash too much." This made momoshiro jumped out from his place and the others were like "pfft!"

"kawamura senpai has two personality , whenever he holds his racket , his personality changes to a more reckless type . Well fuji senpai is really okay but he always had a smile on his face which makes me think that he's a sadist and it just creep people out ."

Fuji senpai opened his eyes and glared at the boy who said that he was a sadist .

"Inui senpai plays tennis with his data , its rather irritating sometimes and not to mention he's always making us drink those weird drinks ."

Inui dropped his pen and note book on the floor and thought 'im gonna make him drink my special punushment juice tomorrow .'

"Kikumaru-senpai jumps too much and he always hugged me which nearly kills me all the time ."

This time kikumaru looked like he was gonna cry .

"Oishi senpai overall he's fine but he worry too much and he acts like a old lady and a mother hen worrying over his chicks ."

Oishi dropped to the floor due to the shock that ryoma said he was a mother hen and an old lady .

"Kaidoh senpai … well his facial expression is like a .. devil ..all the time .."

Kaidoh fshhed at what ryoma had siad . Momoshiro started to laugh softly to himself .

"and tezuka buchou , well , I don't get him sometimes ." Ryoma turned around and saw yuki holding back her urge to laugh . But she couldn't hold it in anymore and …

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA ! I can't believe you just said that about your senpai ! Gomen , it's just so funny , especially the part of the mother hen ." Yuki laughed and laughed . Oishi just got more depressed that yuki actually like the part of the mother hen . ' am I really a mother hen ?' he thought to himself . Ryoma smiled at her , because he likes yuki's laughter . Meanwhile..

"i'm so gonna kill echizen tomorrow ." Momoshiro sweared .

Yuki stopped laughing and asked another questioned .

"then what about horio kun tachi ?"

Ryoma was surprised by her question . He was a bit jealous because after him , she often talks to horio .

"why do you want to know about him ?"

"well... because your always with him and katsuo and katchiro , I though they were your best friends so I wanted to know , its not like ..i like him or anything .."Yuki said while looking down on the ground .She doesn't ryoma to get the wrong idea which made ryoma slightly happy .

"katsuo and katchiro are okay , they're humble and play good tennis . We often hang out to play tennis at katchiro's dad's tennis school . But I don't really like horio . He only shoots his mouth off but he doesn't show it .And he's always boasting around ." Horio heard that and wanted to ran over and strangle ryoma but katsuo and katchiro held him back .They were also holding the urge to laugh because what ryoma said was so true .

"then ..what about ryuzaki-san ..?"Yuki looked down this time trying not to let ryoma see her worried face .

"Ryuzaki-san ?"

"i mean your close to her too aren't you ..."Yuki grabbed her bag and squeezed it while waiting for ryoma's answer .

"She's just a classmate . I just give her advice sometime . That's all ."

yuki looked up and saw ryoma looking right at her which made her turn away to avoid eye contact .Then yuki looked Inside her bag and grabbed her phone .

"neh ryo-kun , lets take a picture ." She sat next to ryoma and leaned against his shoulder . "ah ryo-kun , your too far away I can't capture your face ." Then to yuki's surprised , ryoma leaned in closer to her and their faces were exactly next to each others .They were both flushed red from head to toe . The picture was taken . "neh yuki , send it to me , it looks nice ."

"Okay !" Then Yuki send the picture to ryoma's cellphone . After the photo was sent , yuki looked around and saw the swing that they used to play at .

"neh ryo-kun ! Wanna play on the swing ?"

"huh i'm a guy and its kinda.. uncool for a guy to play on a swing .."

Yuki pouted and looked sad which made ryoma a little guilty .

"umm but if you want to I can push you on the swing ."

Yuki eyes lit up and said "Lets go then hehe !"

They went to the swing . Yuki sat down and then ryoma pushed her . They looked happy and blissful . Then the sun was about to sat and they went home . Ryoma , as usual walked yuki home like always .

"Ryo-kun , thanks for today , I really had a lot of fun ! Good night , i'll see you tomorrow at practice ." Then yuki went inside . Ryoma sighed and then he turned and walked to a corner where the seigaku regulars were hiding .

"you know .. it's not nice to stalk people and eavesdrop on people's conversation ." Ryoma stood behind them and glared at them with an evil aura emitting from his body .

The seigaku regulars stared at him and were shocked to see how irritated and angry he was .But then ..

"ECHIZEN ! HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT ABOUT US !" The seigaku regulars glared like a demon who just woke up and ready devour its prey .

"Che , it was because you guys were eavesdropping on our conversation , that was just something to pay you back for following us the whole day ." ryoma's aura become darker .

"why you little come here you !" Ryoma dodge and ran from his senpais and horio while fuji stood there . He thought 'echizen .. you must really like ..' .

_The next day at practice : _

"Yosh , the regional tournaments for the nationals are coming up . No matter what school we are facing , we have to work hard towards the nationals . This regional are different from the ones before , even though we achieved one of the best four in the kanto tournament , this is different . We'll have to start over again for this is the national tournament . And this is the line up that we have decided on ." tezuka buchou commanded with his powerful voice .

"wahh I wonder what I will be playing as ." Yuki said .

"here it is :

-Singles 1 -Yuki

-Singles 2 -Fuji

-Singles 3-kaidoh

-Doubles 1-kikumaru , oishi

-Doubles 2- Momoshiro , Ryoma ."

Yuki stared at ryoma and ryoma looked at tezuka with surprise and shock .. "i'm playing doubles ?!"

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D **

**Thanks for reading :D**

Cafuchi Thanks for the review , but Im afraid I could'nt use it as when I saw your review , I was already done with the chapter . Thanks anyways ! :D__


	6. Chapter 6 : Fearsome Inui Juice

Yuki stared at ryoma and ryoma looked at tezuka with surprise and shock .. "i'm playing doubles ?!"

"Ryo-kun , your playing doubles ?! Wahh I wanna see you play doubles ." Yuki cried out loud while jumping up and down in excitement .ryoma just stared at tezuka buchou with his jaw wide open and his eyes wide open .

"I'm playing DOUBLES ?! AND OF ALL PEOPLE WITH MOMO-SENPAI !?" Ryoma screamed out loud .

" OI ! What do you mean by of all people ?! You think I wanna pair up with you, beansprout ?!" Momoshiro shouted back at ryoma looking extremely irritated . The both of them didn't liked to play doubles as they don't like to share courts .

"beansprout ?! I don't wanna pair up with you too you .. you DURIAN HEAD !" Ryoma commented about momoshiro's hair . He smirked at him . Ryoma had always wanted to call him that .Momoshiro's eyebrows twitched .

"D..Durian head ?! YOU LITTLE SHORT AND SMALL BEANSPROUT !?" Everyone was staring at the two who were exchanging insults about each other . Well that's how they are anyways .Then tezuka appeared between them with arms crossed and looking at them with a deadly stare .

"Momoshiro , echizen .. 10 laps around the courts .. NOW !" Tezuka commanded with his powerful voice .Ryoma and momoshiro glared at each other and ryoma said .. "This is all your fault you baka ." and he went to ran laps .

"huh how is it my fault ?!" . Momoshiro then ran after ryoma . The other regulars were staring at the two idiots , wondering how is it possible that they could be close friends with each other .

"hmm they get along really well ." Yuki said and surprised the regulars .

"IN WHAT WAY ARE THEY GETTING ALONG ?!"Kikumaru grabbed yuki by the shoulder and stared at her .They couldn't tell how the two were constantly arguing with each other were actually good friends .

"anyways , we must get on with our practice for the day . But first lets wait for momo and echizen to finish their laps ." Inui held on to his notes and then he smiled to himself .There's something behind that smile .After ryoma and momoshiro had finished their laps , everyone gathered in front of the courts .

"Yosh ! Freshman to court C , juniors to court B and regulars you'll be remaining here in court A , we have a special training planned by Inui ." Tezuka shouted so that everyone could hear his instructions .After the juniors and freshman went to their respective courts , Inui came up front and told the regulars about the special training .

"Okay today we'll be doing a special training for doubles . Since we are all weak in doubles ,we will spend today's practice for doubles training ." Inui instructed .

"Inui-senpai , what's the ropes for ?" Yuki questioned and pointed to the ropes that were lying on the grounds .

"good obervations sakurai-san ."He went over and took the ropes over . "These ropes are for today's special training . We'll be pairing you up and then you'll have to tie the end of the ropes to each of your waist . If you wonder too far away from your partner , you'll fall ."

"Hmm so this requires a lot of teamwork."Fuji smiled .

"Oh and I forget to mention , if you don't work together , the ropes will get tangled together and when that happens , you'll have to drink this .Losers will also have to drink it." Inui held up a glass of brownish colored drink . " I call it the Inui Special golden remix juice ." He smirked at the regulars .The faces of the regulars went pale . Fuji smiled in amusement "i really want to drink that ."

Yuki then looked at the juice with curiosity and said "heh so this is the fearsome inui juice i've heard all about .It doesn't look that bad ."Then kikumaru pulled her away .

"YUKI-CHAN ! don't be fooled by the looks of that !"

"But fuji-senpai said he wanted to drink that , so mustn't be that horrible ." Yuki looked innocently at kikumaru .

"No no no ! Fuji Is different ! He likes is because he is a sadist ."Kikumaru whispered softy to yuki but then fuji heard what kikumaru said "what was that eiji?" . Kikumaru turned around and told him that nothing wrong . Then inui came back with a tin filled with wooden sticks .

"everyone please take one of these , one these sticks , there will be the name of the person that you will be pairing up with ." everyone of them took a stick and the pairings are revealed . Tezuka is paired with kaidoh , oishi with kikumaru , Ryoma with Momoshiro and Fuji with yuki . Suddenly a voice shock them .

"HUH?! Why am I paired with you again !" Momoshiro screamed .

"That's my line !" Ryoma shouted back . They stopped screaming at each other when they saw tezuka glaring at them . They knew that they would have to run laps again if the continued .

"my god .. they are so .." Yuki sighed .

"i know , hi sakurai-san , I'm glad im paired with you ." Fuji stood beside yuki when she gave a big sigh .

"Fuji-senpai , you can call me yuki ."

"ja Yuki-chan ? Then you can call me syusuke , fuji just make me feels like i'm mount fuji ."Fuji smiled at yuki .

"Hehe ja syusuke-senpai ? I'm glad i'm paired with you too , lets give it our best !" Yuki jumped up in excitement .

"hmm yuki-chan , you look quite excited ." Fuji said .

"yeah . I kinda like teamwork ." Yuki smiled .

They were laughing and talking like they were really close which made the regulars look at them . " Fuji actually let a junior call him syusuke , that's rare ." Meanwhile ryoma who was warming up at one corner with momoshiro glared at the two that was smiling and talking to each other like they were best friends .

"che , does she have to call him syusuke ." he thought to himself . Then the pairs took the ropes and tied the end of the ropes to their waist . "Here's the list of who you'll be playing against . First , Tezuka-kaidoh pair vs oishi, kikumaru pair . Second , ryoma-momoshiro pair vs fuji-yuki pair . For kawamura and me , we'll be the referee as there is not enough pairs ."

**RYOMA POV :**

AHHH why the hell am I paired with momo-senpai ! Tsk and why is Yuki with Fuji-senpai .I'm just not happy with this pairing .Ack .. and they just have to make me and momo-senpai VS Yuki and fuji-senpai . Sigh ..

"ahh Ryo-kun , we're playing against you and momo-senpai , hehe ." Yuki came over with fuji senpai .

"i'm looking forward to see the two of you play doubles echizen ." for some reason fuji-senpai just smiled like he already knew that they were going to win . Damn it , i'll win , I must win . Hell no am I going to drink that horrible drink .. wait .. if I win , then yuki must drink that juice ! Damn must Inui-senpai be such a Sadist to make us drink that horrible juice .

"Syusuke senpai , lets do our best !" Yuki put her hands up and gave fuji-senpai a high five .

" okay Yuki-chan !" Fuji smiled after giving her a high five . Then momoshiro came over and said

"oi echizen , don't drag me down with you ."

" HUH ?! THATS MY LINE BAKA !" Tsk why am I paired with this guy again .

**Normal POV : **

First the match between the tezuka pair and oishi pair started . The match went smoothly but sadly tezuka and kaidoh pair made a mistake . Kaidoh was about to use his snake when tezuka accidentally bump in to him which made the two of them fall . This made the oishi and kikumaru pair win and they wont have to drink inui's juice .

"wahh Lucky ! I'm glad we didn't have to drink the juice ." Kikumaru sigh with relief .

"yeah that was a close call ." Oishi agreed .

"I'm sorry buchou ." kaidoh apologized .

"It's not your fault kaidoh ." Tezuka said . Aww now they have to drink Inui's juice .

Inui handed them the juice and they drank it down. When kaidoh drank it , his face color changed and then he ran out of the court as fast as he could .

"neh , is it really that horrible syusuke senpai ?" Yuki asked while looking at tezuka who was about to drink the juice .

"No its not . Inui juices are delicious ." Fuji turned and smiled at her .

'Stop lying to her fuji ' was what came up on the other regulars faces . Then tezuka drank the inui juice down . They were expecting tezuka to run out too and was really looking forward to it when tezuka had no reaction . He just walked out of the court slowly and said nothing .

" IS HE A STATUE ?! HOW COME HE HAS NO EXPRESSION ?!" The regulars shouted

"Look its not that bad ." Fuji pointed to tezuka and smiled at yuki .

"hmm your right , It doesn't look that bad ." Yuki agreed .

Ryoma was looking at them . He had been glaring at them ever since they had started calling each other by their first names . Next the match was between fuji pair and ryoma pair . Yuki and fuji pair served first and they were quite comfortable with each other's presence in the courts . They moved swiftly and they had no problems playing in doubles .ryoma and momoshiro on the other hand …

" OI ECHIZEN ! Stop stepping on my leg !"

"Stop getting in my way !" They had no teamwork at all which made the regulars sigh. "Omg they have no teamwork at all , at this rate , they're going to have to drink inui's juice ." Ryoma and momoshiro kept running in to each other but luckily they didn't fall which saved them from drinking inui juice . Then while yuki and fuji were about to go for the match point , yuki shoe lace got lose and she tripped over her shoe laces . The ropes pulled fuji and then WHAMP ! The two collided into each other .

"Oi oi ! Fuji senpai daijoub-" Momoshiro couldn't finish his sentence as he was stunned by the scene in front of him . Fuji and yuki were In a awkward position . Yuki was on top of fuji with her head lying on his chest . Everyone was dumbfounded and was speechless .Ryoma was really irritated now .

"yuki-chan , are you alright ?" fuji asked her calmly .

Yuki opened her eyes and saw that she was on top of fuji .

"AHHH ! IM SORRY SYUSUKE-SENPAI !" She jumped up as fast as she could and she was red from head to toe .She then helped fuji up and kept apologizing .

"ahh I was so careless , gomen syusuke senpai . Now we have to drink that juice ."

"don't worry about it , I liked inui juice anyways , so inui what does it taste like this time ?" Inui handed the drinks to the both of them . Fuji drank it down and of course he said "ahh its really good , I recommend it ." Inui dropped a sweat and the regulars looked at yuki who was about to drink it .

" oi Inui-senpai , it was an accident , does she have to drink it ?" Momoshiro tried to help yuki but inui showed no mercy .

"That's the rule . Unless you want to drink it for her ?"

Momoshiro backed of after hearing that sentence , he doesn't want to drink inui juices no matter what .

"maa , i'm sure its not that bad , I mean syusuke-senpai said its nice ." with that she drank It down ..There was a long silence . The regulars were preparing a way for her to run out of the courts but to their surprised , Yuki wasn't running out of the courts . Instead she was smiling . " wahh this is really good !" Everyone was like 'WTF' when they heard what she said .

"neh I told you it wasn't that bad ." fuji smiled .

"What a monster couple ." The regulars said .

**Ryoma POV :**

Couple ?! What ?! Now I am pissed off . I was about to say something when Fuji smirked at me . Did he just smirked at me ?! He must be planning something ! After all he is the Super sadistic guy that i've ever m-

"ryo-kun ? Oi are you alright ? You've been in a daze ever since ." I was cut of by Yuki . She was now in front of me and and staring at my face .

"che , its nothing ." I couldn't let her know that I was irritated by the fact that she fell on top of fuji senpai .

"you should really try this , its really nice ." yuki handed me the drink . I could hear the others . They were controlling the urge to laugh . They must be enjoying seeing me like this .

"i..i'll pass , erm , I just drank some water I'm really full now ." I have to say something .

"hehe okay then ."

Practice was over and I went to the locker rooms to change . And I just have to be alone with the most sadistic guy In the tennis team . I didn't say one word to him . It was silence all the way .

"echizen ." the silence was broken by fuji-senpai .

"what ?"

"you like yuki don't you ?" That made me flinch . Shit , how the hell did he know !

"What are you talking about ?" I tried to deny the fact that I am in love with yuki and the only girl that I have ever cared for .

"Please don't talk nonsense fuji-senpai . I don't want anyone to have the wrong idea ."With that I took my bag and ran out of the locker room . Damn it how does he know ! If he tells the others , i'm done for ! I kept heading towards the school gate as fast as I could ..BUMP ! Ack who the hell … I was about to explode as I have had a really bad day when I saw that the person I had bump into was Yuki .

"Yuki ? What are you doing ?"

" ah I was waiting for you , I promised to go home with you today ." She looked at me but I couldn't look at her In the eyes . So I looked away .

"ryo-kun ? Are you angry because I fell on top of fuji-senpai ."

"I'm no-" wait did she just said fuji-senpai and not syusuke-senpai ?

" ehh I thought you called fuji-senpai syusuke-senpai ?"

"ah I was afraid that you would misunderstand so I just .." she was afraid that I would misunderstand ? Does that mean that .. No no It can't be .

"ryo-kun lets go !" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the school gate . I smiled .I felt relief then she said something which reminded me of the horror .

"By the way , Your playing doubles , will you be alright ?" GEH I forgot that the match is tomorrow . Damn , tomorrow is going to be a hard day .

**FUJI POV : **

I was sitting down on a bench inside the locker room and thinking about echizen's reaction . Echizen , from your reaction and facial expression today , I am sure that you are in fact in love with yuki . But why won't you tell her your true feelings ? And when you tried to deny the fact that you like yuki , it was so obvious that you were lying and that you are controlling you emotions for her . Echizen .. if you continue like this .. you'll break .

**TADA ! FINISHED !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	7. Chapter 7 : Injured

The alarm clock rang and I used my hand to shut it off . I took a glance at the time . Man was it still early , I still have an hour till the match . Maybe I should sleep a little more .I covered myself with my blanket and closed my eyes when suddenly My Cat Karupin Jumped on to me . She meowed at me . I ignored her and lied down on the bed . Then Karupin came up and licked my face and kept meowing .I kept ignoring her but then my cousin yelled up to me .

"RYOMA-SAN ! YOUR GOING TO BE LATE IF YOU CONTINUE TO SLEEP !"

What ? I still have an hour .. why will I be late ..

"weren't you going to pick yuki up . At this rate—"

"AHHHH ?! I FORGOT !"I jumped out of my bed. Damn it ! I remember ! I was supposed to pick her up and bring her to the park where the match will be held ! Since she doesn't know where it will be held , she'll probably be at a daze ! God why am I such a idiot ! I quickly put on my regular jersey and grabbed my tennis bag .I ran down the stairs then into the kitchen where I drank my milk as fast as I could and ran out of the house with my bread . "I'm going now !" I ran towards the direction of yuki's house . After 10 minutes of running , I finally reached ! I was sweating like crazy , che , I guess i'm done warming up for the match . Yuki was already standing outside her apartment and she is ...Playing with a dog ?

"Hehe ! That tickles ! What a good doggy you are !" The dog licked her yuki face and she was laughing at how ticklish it was . I smiled but the next thing that..."WOOF WOOF !" I notice the dog was running towards me . Oh my god , This is really bad and then... BUMP ! The dog was on top of me and he was licking my face all over !

"he likes you ryo-kun ." Yuki came and helped the dog off me . And now , my face is all cover in ..Yuck ..Dog saliva . I wiped the saliva off my face and looked at the dog .

"Whose dog is he ?" I asked while looking at the golden retriever that was slightly bigger then karupin . He looks like he is still a puppy . 'Woof woof woof' he barked .

"i don't know .. I found him at near the apartment mailbox inside a box .i think it was abandon .I feel sad for him.." Yuki looked rather sad . I looked at my watch and then …

"CRAP ! YUKI ! We'll be late soon ! LETS GO !" I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the bus stop . The bus then came just in time . We ran and then boarded the bus in time . We were panting and gasping for air .

"Oh echizen , what a coincidence that we are on the same bus ." I looked up and I saw the freshman trio .

"ahh .. Oh its just you three .." I sighed .

"Ano , ryo-kun you can let go of my hand now .."Yuki told me . I looked down and saw that we were holding hands . Ack I must have grabbed her hands instead of her arms . I was red now . I quickly let go of her hands and we blushed .

"ahh Good morning Yuki-chan .!Here I left a seat for you " Horio called out looking very happy and beaming all the way . And I saw that yuki was about to go over . That just irritates me . so I just went and took the seat instead .

"OI echizen what are you doing . ?!" He screamed at my ears . I turned and shot him a deadly glare . Hell no am I letting her sit with you .

"yuki , you can sit there , there's a space beside the old lady there , I want to tell horio something."Well obviously I am lying as I don't want her to sit beside him .

"What do you wanna tell me ? Make it brief ." He commanded . What ?! Is he telling me what to do ?! No one tells me what to do ! I turned and glared at him and I think he got the message of 'shut up'.The ride was long and tiring ..despite telling horio to shut up , he just kept talking all the way about his _two years tennis experience ._ I should have brought my MP3 along . After about 10 minutes ride , we reached the park . 'Ahh finally' I thought to myself but then yuki called out .

"Ryo-kun ! We only have 2 minutes till we're disqualified for being late !" She shouted looking very anxious . I looked at my watch , and saw that we only have two minutes left . I grabbed her hands and start running towards the meeting point . I saw tezuka buchou there and I shouted "BUCHOU ! WE'RE HERE !"

"You made us worry ryoma , saa , tezuka , hurry up and submit the form !"Ryuzaki sensei said in relief . Buchou then went to submit the form . We barely made it .

"Oi echizen , you have been holding on to yuki's hand for a long time , can you please let go ."i heard a very extremely irritating voice from behind . Okay i've had it with horio , I let go of yuki's hand and smirked at him . Why is he asking me to let go of her hand ? He's not her boyfriend . I know i'm not but still , could he just shut up for a second . We headed towards the court . Then everyone stared at us like we were some sort of god .

"its seigaku , wah they look so strong ."

"Tezuka san ! Over here !" some girls shouted . Then I heard some whispers . "hey that's a girl in the tennis team ." and "seigaku had a girl in the regulars ? It's been a while ." All of them were talking about yuki , they were also saying things like " Man is she Cute ! ". I gave a big sigh . I turned around to talk to yuki but then I notice that she had a worried look on her face .

"Yuki , what's wrong ?" I asked .

"Ie , I was just thinking about the puppy that was left on the apartment ."

"don't worry about it , when the tournament is finished , we'll go back and look for it ."

"Okay ." She smiled at me and then I could hear everyone shouting 'Dang that girl is cute !' .

Tezuka buchou came over and then briefed us about the match . First we'll be up against gyokurin middle school . Tezuka buchou repeated the line up for the matches .

"i will repeat your line up for today match :

Singles 1 -yuki

singles 2 -fuji

singles 3 -kaidoh

Doubles 1 -oishi , kikumaru

Doubles 2 – momoshiro , ryoma ." I sighed again .. great .. doubles...

**Normal POV : **

The regulars went towards the court that they were playing at and sat down on the benches .Gyokurin middle school then arrived as well and sat down on their benches . First up was doubles 2 . Ryoma and momoshiro pair .

"Yosh Lets do this echizen !"

"Yeah ." They fist punch each other in agreement as well as to show that they were getting along with each other . The game went smoothly for the first two games as they used the ah-un technique until gyokurin came up with their doubles approach strategy . They caught three games up and ryoma and momoshiro was looking extremely irritated and provoked . Then the decided to split the court in to half and went back to their singles play . They won in 6 games to 3 .

"mada mada dane" ryoma smirked at them .

Doubles one match won with no problem of 6-0.

" As expected of the golden pair ." Yuki cheered . Yuki saw that ryoma and momoshiro was sitting down on floor and getting punished by ryuzaki sensei . " Its great that you won but please think of the people around you you two idiots !" Their faces were flushed red . Everyone was laughing at them and they thought 'i'm never playing doubles again' . Yuki laughed softly to herself . Then fuji told her that its her turn now .

"Yuki-chan , its your singles debut now . Go get them ."Fuji gave her a thumbs up to cheer her on .

"Yeah." She waved back and went to grabbed her racket . Meanwhile at Gyokurin side ..

"what singles 1 is a girl ? An easy win ." They smirked at the seigaku and thought that their standards have drop as they have a girl as a singles 1 player . But then , the match ended in 10 minutes with 6-0. That was the fastest time so far . They looked shock and speechless . Who knew that the regular girl was so stronger .

"Yuki you rocked out there ! Look at their faces , its hilarious !" Momoshiro went over and congratulated her .

"Thanks ." Yuki smiled back .Then yuki went over to buy a can of drink when she ran into sakuno . Sakuno was looking around frantically like she was looking for someone .

"Um .. are you looking for ryo-kun ?" Then sakuno blushed . Yuki's eyes widened .

"if your looking for him , he's probably with momoshiro-senpai ."

"Ah arigato yuki-chan." She ran off to find ryoma .

**Yuki POV :**

I bumped into sakuno when I was going to buy drinks .She looked as if she was looking for someone . I thought that she might be looking for ryo-kun so I asked her .

"Um .. are you looking for ryo-kun ?" My eyes widened in horror when I saw her blushing . Could it be that she likes ryo-kun? I always had a feeling that she liked him but I was unsure .I suddenly felt a little insecure . Ryo-kun is someone very self-centered and has a lot of pride and he's unwilling to give up without putting up a fight , I've always like that about him . Even though he avoids girls , sakuno-san , he don't really avoid her . Instead he opens up to her even though she is a girl .. My heart was beating so fast at the thought of it .I quickly got my can of drink and went towards the courts . I was taking a sip from my grape juice when I heard a voice from behind .

"there you are !" I turned around hoping that it was ryoma but instead , I saw fuji-senpai .

"Yuki-chan where were you going ?" I opened my eyes and looked at fuji in surprise.

"Huh ? Where ? I'm going to the courts ." I replied .

"the courts is that way not this way ." he smiled at me while pointing to the direction opposite of where I was going .heh ? I went the wrong way ? I blushed in embarrassment . Oh my god , how could I have went the wrong when it was a straight path .

"anyways you should hurry , ryoma is playing a match against shinji ibu and he is on the edge of losing !" fuji pulled my hand and ran towards the courts . What ? Ryo-kun is losing ? That's not possible . I ran as fast as I could towards the courts with fuji and then I saw ryo-kun losing of a score 3-1 .

"Oi echizen ! You have to figure out what is he doing to make you unable to return the ball !" the regulars shouted from the benches at the sides . I saw that when that ibu guy shit two shots back at ryo-kun , on the third shot , his hand was unable to move . I ran there as fast as I could but then I heard a screamed .

"ECHIZEN !" "RYOMA!" "RYOMA-KUN!" I heard all the different screams across the court . Did something happen to ryo-kun ? I turned around and I saw that he was on the ground cupping his hands on his left eye . Then to my horror I saw blood dripping from his eye and a broken racket on the ground . I gasped..

"RYOMA !" I shouted with at the top of my voice .i was about to jump in the court when I saw sakuno-san jumped in from the sides with her neck tie . I stood there unable to move . Sakuno grabbed his hand and asked him to get out of the courts . I froze when I saw that her hands were holding ryo-kun's hand .

"Oi , get off the courts !" ryoma shouted

"But your injured and that means you can't play anymore , you have to get off the courts too !" She shouted back at him . I I was expecting ryoma to shake her hands off but he didn't . My chest is hurting now with my fist clenching and squeezing my skirt . My mind was in a mess now , I didn't know what to do , I just knew that I don't want to be here . I ran away as fast as I could . I didn't want anyone to see me like this . I knew that sakuno was worried about ryo-kun , but I hated that scene ..

**Normal POV: **

Ryoma was bleeding and the bleeding won't stop . Sakuno was inside the courts and ryoma was telling to get off the courts . But she won't , not if ryoma would get off the courts too .Until

"sakuno , its an insults to tennis players when fan's starts to harass them , even though you are my granddaughter , I can't allow you to do this !" ryuzaki sensei told her off . With that she walked out of the courts looking sad and worried . Ryoma went to sit down at the side and oishi tended to his injured eye.

"the bleeding won't stop sensei ."

"echizen I have bad news for you , your racket is a toast ." Momoshiro said holding up his broken racket .

"I'll put this inside your bag ,"

"momo-senpai take out the spare when your at it ." Everyone then stared at ryoma .

"Oi don't pushed yourself ." Ryoma ignored that and said that he was alright .

"ryoma come here .."ryoma walked over, with the blood running down his cheek .

"This might hurt a little ."

A few minutes passed. Ryoma patted his right eye. Ryuzaki had placed a pad there with some tape and stopped the bleeding .

"it can only last up to 15 minutes max ." ryuzaki sensei told him .

"More then enough time. Oi I can continue as long it doesn't bleed right ?"ryoma asked the referee and he nodded . In the end, Ryoma manages to overcome Ibu's technique and won the match of 6-4.

The team jumped for joy as they have won the tournament . They were about to head of to taka-san's place to celebrate but first ryoma hand to tend to his wounds .

"ryoma-kun , oba-chan said to come with us to the hospital ." Ryoma sighed and went with them to the hospital . Ryoma looked around frantically and wondered 'where is she ?' . But before he could continue , sakuno grabbed his hands and dragged him to where ryuzaki sensei is .

At the hospital ..

"where did you got that wound ?" the doctor asked ryoma .one word came out of his mouth

"..tennis .."

Ryoma then walked out of the hospital room and saw ryuzaki sensei ,sakuno and the other regulars sitting down at the waiting area . They walked over and when he was about to join up with them , he saw that yuki was standing at one side of the room not too far away from him .

"Yuki ? What's wrong ?" He asked .

She looked up to look at ryoma and tears started to flow down her cheeks .

"Ryo-kun your an idiot !" She ran over and hugged ryoma while crying . " why did you have to make me worry so much ! I was so worried about you !" She continued crying . Refusing to let go of him .

"yuki , I'm alright now , so don't cry , its not like I was dying or anything ." ryoma tried to calm her down .

"But you're bleeding ..and your hurt ..i don't want to see you hurt ." Then and patted yuki's head and she looked up with their faces just a few inches away and their eyes met .

"baka , i'm alright now so don't cry ." Yuki blushed and pushed her face away and she lost balance and fell on the floor . "Ow .."

"you really are clumsy ." Ryoma bent down and stared into her blue eyes .

Yuki's face was now flushed red with embarrassment . " YOSH ! LETS HEAD TO TAKA-SAN'S PLACE TO CELEBRATE !"  
At taka-san's place …

" Wahh Thanks for the sushi ! kawamura senpai !" everyone thanked kawamura for the sushi and dig in for the food . Momoshiro and kaidoh was fighting over a sushi , tezuka was sitting down and eating like he was at home , kikumaru was looking for his favourite sushi , inui was taking down notes on what sushi the regular liked , fuji senpai was ordering his wasabi sushi .

"fuji-senpai ? What kind of sushi is that ?" yuki asked .

" ahh it's wasabi sushi , do you want to try it ?" fuji handed out the sushi to her but then , kikumaru chomped it down thinking it was his favorite sushi and then...

"AHHH! Fuji ! What did you make me eat ?!"

" I didn't , you just snatched it away ." he smirked .

**Ryoma POV :**

Everyone was enjoying themselves , eating all the sushi . Then ryuzaki san came over . "ryoma-kun , are you alright ?" she asked .

"i'm fine ." she worry too much .. Then she sat down beside me , well at least she's not like her noisy friend osakada . I took a glance at yuki , there she was laughing with the rest of the regulars . I took my phone out and secretly , I took a photo of her carefree smile . She looks best when she smiles . I put my phone back inside my bag and for a second I thought I saw yuki looking at me . Was it my imagination ? Then Yuki came over and sat on the other side . She turned and looked at me and I felt her hands on my cheeks . Everyone stared at me .

"Ryo-kun .." She said .

"wh..what ?" I tried to stay calm .

"You look like a pirate hehe ." I looked at her and my eyes blinked . The whole room burst into laughter and I was flushed red from head to toe . I looked away from her and continued to eat my sushi . Then kikumaru senpai came over hugged me .

"Neh O-chibi , we're playing truth or dare over there ! Come on !" before I could say anything . I was dragged to play truth or dare whether I liked it or not . I sighed .

"Yuki-chan wanna play ?"

"no thanks kikumaru-senpai , i'm a bit tired now ." And then we started rolling the bottle to determine who to answer the question . First it pointer to Momoshiro-senpai .

"Yosh momo, truth or dare ?"

"truth ."

"Okay , If you , echizen and kaidoh were gay , who would you choose ? Echizen or kaidoh ?"

I Coughed and choked at that question , What me ? Gay ? Are you serious ?! Kaidoh-senpai just stoned there and said nothing .

"HUH?! I rather die than choose one of them ! I rather choose ba-san over there then those too !"

Okay now I was just pissed , okay i'm glad he didn't choose me because I am so not gay but to compare me with the old hag ?! That just pisses me off . I glared at him but said nothing .

"Okay Next !" Kikumaru turned the bottle and it pointed to Tezuka buchou .

"Tezuka ! Truth or dare ?"

"must I do this ?"

"Of cus !" Kikumaru beamed .

"Fine .. Truth .."

"then … Would you date yuki if she confesses to you ?" The whole room went silent and Yuki Blushed .Tezuka then closed the book that he was reading and then ..

"kikumaru .. when we get back to school ….100 LAPS AROUND THE COURTS !" Kikumaru then burst into tears . He definitely asked the wrong question . This time it was fuji who had to answer the question .

"Well i'll pick dare ."

"Then you have to drink this , I call it , inui wasabi golden mix." Geh , you have got to be kidding me . Wasabi juice ? The whole room was like ' WTF ' . But Fuji's a sadist , so he drank it down and said.

"I LOVE IT !" My sweat drop when I heard that . Then It was fuji-senpai's turn to turned the bottle . I was yawning away thinking that the next person is sure to be unlucky . Then I felt something on my lap . I turn to see and I saw yuki lying down , fast asleep on my lap . I looked down to see her . I couldn't stop staring at her , she's just so cute . I was caught of guard and felt that eyes were on me . I looked up and saw that my senpai were smirking at me .

"wh what ?"

"its you turn echzien ."

"HUH ?!" I looked down on the table and saw that the bottle was pointed at me . I looked at fuji and he smiled evilly . He did it on purpose !

"Sigh .. truth .." That's it i'm done for ..

"Echizen , please don't lie , I'll know if your lying ."

"yes yes what do you wanna know ."

Fuji senpai then opened his eyes and asked me a question that I didn't want to be ask ..

"Echizen.. Your in love with Yuki aren't you ?"

The whole room was silent and they stared at me with faces that said 'really ?!' and ' HUH ?! '

I thought .. crap ..

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**

**Thanks for reading :D**


	8. Chapter 8 : If Only i could tell her

"Echizen , your in love with yuki right ?" Fuji-senpai asked me .

"Eh ?! Really Echizen ?! You Like her ?!" Horio exclaimed with a worried look on his face .

'Crap' I thought to myself .. he definitely did this on purpose . I mean , he asked me the same question when we were at the locker room , and now , he's taking the advantage of asking me this in the truth and dare game . Everyone stared at me , waiting for me to answer the question that fuji-senpai had asked . The room was silent .

"Echizen , please answer my question ." fuji-senpai smirked at me . Ahh I wanna murder this sadist ! What now do I fake it ?

"I..I'm.." I hesitated and then my face felt hot . At this rate , they-

"So it's true then ?" Fuji smiled at me with that face of his . What now ?

"Don't be ridiculous ! I'm NOT !" I raised my voice . Then Yuki groaned . Ah I have to soften my voice , I wouldn't want her to wake up at a time like this . She can't know .

Fuji-senpai opened his eyes . Showing his bright blue azure colored eyes .

"Echizen , your reaction shows it all , when she paired up with me for doubles , fell on top of me , your reaction shows that you hated it , and you show a gentle smile whenever she's around you .You like her don't you ?" Fuji-senpai said seriously .What ? He noticed all my reactions ? I thought no one saw it ?

"Hmm I agree with fuji , The data that i've collected proves that ." Inui-senpai pushed him specs up and looked at me . Argh someone save me from this group of busybody before I-

"Yawns ~"

I turned around and I saw yuki yawning away . I flinched 'shit she's awake !' . Oh crap oh crap ! Now im done for ! Yuki yawned and rubbed her eyes . She looked at me and the rest of the regulars were quiet .

"Heh ? What ? Why is everyone so quiet ?" Yuki asked with a confused look on her face .She looked around the room to see what has happened . I could see momo-senpai and kikumaru senpai holding the urge to laugh .

"Oh yuki-chan , we were just asking echizen that if he li-" Horio was cut of by fuji-senpai who covered his palm over his mouth .

"Ahh it's nothing , don't worry about it ." Fuji-senpai smiled gently towards her . Now what is he trying to do ? First he asked me the 1000 and 1 question that I didn't want to be asked and now he's saying that its nothing ?! Then he turned around and smiled at me . I knew that something was wrong ! What's he planning now ?!

"Hmm . Okay .. then are you guys still playing the truth or dare game ? Whose turn is it now ?" Yuki asked looking extremely innocent . I started to panic .

"EH~ Yuki ! Isn't it late ? Lets go , i'll walk you home ." I grabbed her by the elbow and dragged her out of the sushi shop . If she knew it was my turn , she would definitely want to know what it is .

"Huh ? But it's just nine ?"

" You look tired , so you should just go home early and rest ."

"Ehh ?! Chotto Ryo-kun !" I dragged her out before she could say anything .

Normal POV :

Ryoma grabbed yuki's and his bag and dragged her out of the sushi shop .He's face was red and he was hiding it under his tennis cap as usual .

"Ryo-kun ? Neh Ryo-kun , slow down , I can't catch up."Yuki called out to ryoma who was walking as fast as he could away from the restaurant .Ryoma stopped and let go of her hand .He looked at yuki in the eye . There was a long pause .

"Ryo-kun ?" she called out to him . Then he gave a big sigh and squatted on the floor .

"It's nothing I was just a bit tired , that's all ."

Yuki bent down and looked at ryoma .She gave him a big smile that made him flinch and fall backwards . Then she started laughing .

"Hehe , ryo-kun , you looked like a small kid playing pirate ." She pointed at his eye patch . Ryoma twitched .

"Che. come on lets go ."Ryoma then stood up and took yuki by her wrist . The walk home was quiet . Yuki said nothing and just walked beside ryoma .

Back at the restaurant :

"heh , he ran away ." Fuji said .

The regulars were sitting down and they were crowding around a table . They looked at each other and thought about what fuji had said .

"Ran away ? He didn't even answer your question fuji ! Aww I really wanted to know !"Kikumaru said in disappointment .

"It's not really our business anyways , so why do you guys wanna know ?" Taka-san asked the regulars while serving the last plate of sushi .everyone wanted to know .

"well it's because ..for echizen to get a girlfriend , it's probably near impossible due to his cold attitude towards girls. But in yuki's case , he's never cold to her .. so that's why I wanted to know if he's in love with her , I thought maybe I could help him ." Fuji explained . "But it looks like he only treat her as a close friend ."

"Really ? Did he only treat her as a friend ?"sakuno thought to herself .

"Fuji … you..."Inui looked at fuji .

"Saa lets enjoy the last plate of sushi before we all go home !" Fuji exclaimed while holding the whole plate .Everyone shouted and chomp down the food .

FUJI POV :

Hmmm echizen .. I saved you today and lied to the others that you only see yuki as a friend . But i'll definitely make you tell me your true feelings .. no .. I already know how you feel , i'll make you admit to them .

Normal POV :

Yuki and ryoma was walking side by side . They kept quiet through the whole journey . Then after a few minutes of walking, they reached yuki's apartment .

"Thanks for walking me home again , ryo-kun."Yuki smiled at him .

"Che how many times you wanna thank me ? You thank me all the time whenever I sent you home ."

Then yuki surprised him by leaning her head on his chest .Ryoma stayed in that position for a while . He was about to put both his hands around her when she said "Your an idiot you know ."

"huh ?"

"Your so reckless ..First you got hurt when playing a highschool student in a tennis match and now you injured your eyes .. Seriously , do you have to make me worry ..Please don't be so reckless next time , I don't know what i'd do without you .." Yuki said with a worried and sad tone . Then ryoma put one of his hands on her head . "sorry , i'll be more careful , I won't worry you anymore ." They stayed at the position for quite a while .. Then yuki lifted her head from his chest and looked straight in to his eyes .

"Yuki .. I want to tell you something .."Ryoma broke the silence .

"Hmm ?" Yuki looked at him from the same position ..

"Yuki..I-"

WOOF WOOF ! Ryoma was cut off by a bark that was coming from the bush located near the apartment .

"Huh what was that ?" Yuki walked away from ryoma and went towards to where the bark was coming from . There she saw the dog that she was with in the morning . She went and picked him up .

"Your still here doggy ? Neh ryo-kun , this dog is still here since the morning ." yuki carried the dog and looked at ryoma.

"he was probably abandoned .. He looked kind of dirty and he was also found inside a box ."

"Hmm I feel sad for the little guy , what should we do ?" Yuki looked sadly at the dog that was in her arms .

"Why don't I take care of it first , I do live in a mansion . And the garden's big . I could keep him there for the night and you could come over to see him tomorrow as there's no school tomorrow ." Ryoma offered .Yuki eyes locked on to ryoma's eyes .

"Ryo-kun , your so kind ! That's what I like about you ! There , you can hold him in your arms !" Yuki handed the golden retriever over to ryoma .The dog was small , it's probably still a puppy . The puppy looked at ryoma and gave a cute bark . Ryoma thought 'ahh karupin is not going to like it ' .

"Ja ryo-kun , i'll come over tomorrow then !" Yuki ran inside and waved goodbye to ryoma .

RYOMA POV :

I was holding on to the small golden retriever .He looked at me with his puppy eyes . "Ahh if he didn't barked , I would have already confessed to yuki , and the mood was good too .." I sigh . If only the dog wasn't there , I would have told yuki that I like her . I looked down at the dog that was looking around like he have not seen the world before . I don't usually like dogs , but , I can't just leave it alone . And not to mention , yuki love dogs . I sighed again and walked towards my house . Once I reached the house I called out to my mother .

"KAA-SAN !"

My mother came out instantly "what's wrong ryoma ? Why aren't you coming in ?" Then she stared at what I was holding in my arms and then ..

"KYAAAA ! A DOGGY ! I LOVED DOGS !" She ran towards me and grabbed the dog from my hands and hugged it . I knew it , she loved dogs . Nanako also came out when she heard my mother screaming .

"Ryoma-san ! Whose dog is this ? It's so cute !" she asked .

"i don't know , yuki and I found this dog in front of her apartment ."I looked at the two of them who were practically all over the dog .

"Hooo , you went to yuki-chan's house ? And till so late ..hehehe" I turned around and saw my oyaji smirking at me .

"Wh- DON'T GET THE WRONG IDEA YOU BAKA OYAJI !" What the hell is he thinking .

"hehe i'm just joking .. you two will eventually ..." I glared at him .. before he could continue his sentence . Seriously we're not even going out ...yet ..

"So I was thinking if I could keep him here for the night and then tomorrow yuki will come and-"

"OF COURSE !" They shouted before I could even finish my sentence . They brought him to the garden and put him down . They went inside the house to get some pet snacks and water for the dog . I sighed ..They really liked dogs , I can see why yuki and the two of them can get along so well .

The next morning .

I was lying on my bed with my alarm clock ringing . I groaned and shut it off so that I could continue with my sleep .

"ryo-kun .." I heard yuki's voice , I must be dreaming ..why the hell will she be here .. "ryo-kun" I heard her voice again .. only it was louder ..Then I felt a hand on me and shaking me to wake me up . I thought 'it must be karupin ..' there's no way yuki will be here so early .

"ahh karupin , keep quiet ." I reached out and pulled her in to my arms and continued to sleep .. hmm why is karupin so quiet .. normally when I hug her , she will meowed all the way to wake me up . I thought that somethin was amiss and I opened my eyes only to find yuki on top of me and I was hugging her .

"ryo-kun...erm i'm not karupin.." yuki blushed . When I realised that I was hugging her and not karupin and of all things on my bed , I jumped out of bed and fell on the ground .And now, i was on the ground, on top of her with my hands on both sides of her head pinning her, and one of my legs was in between her legs. We stared at each other ..blushing. This was a awkward position .Then I heard the door opened and then ..my perverted oyaji was standing there and staring at us .

"Hoooo .. ryoma , your at it so early in the morning ?" he smiled at me .

I blushed and got up as quicked as I could .

"huh ? What do you mean by that ?" yuki sat on the ground and look at us with a confused look on her face .

"Hooo so she doesn't know ? And you were taking advantage of that ." He teased me .

"AHHHH SHUT UP ! YOU PERVERTED OYAJI!"

**Done ! Can't wait to write the next chapter ! Thanks for reading :D please review **

**Disclaimer : I DO NOT OWE PRINCE OF TENNIS :D**


	9. Chapter 9 : New Family Member !

" YOU BAKA OYAJI ! STOP READING THOSE PERVERTED MAGAZINES OF YOURS WHEN YUKI IS AROUND !" Ryoma stood up and shouted at his father that was sitting opposite of him at the dining table . His father was reading his Porno magazines again while hiding it in between the newspaper .Even though the magazine is hidden , Ryoma knew as he was his son .

"Huh ? I'm an honest monk ! Why will I read _those_ type of magazines ." Ryoma's father smirked . Ryoma sat back down on his chair and gave a big sigh . Yuki , who was helping out in the kitchen before , came out and served breakfast . She noticed that ryoma was looking at his father with a deadly stare .

"What's wrong ryo-kun ?" Yuki asked and put the jar of orange juice down .Ryoma looked at her who was wearing a small apron around her waist . He looked away as fast as he could .

"N-Nothing ."

"Well , okay .. if you need anything you can just call me okay ?" Yuki walked back inside the kitchen to continue helping out. Ryoma Looked at her view from behind and blushed .

Ryoma's dad saw his reaction and decided to teased him a bit . He went closer and sat next to ryoma and whispered into his ear .

"Ryoma... what did you have in mind just now ?"

"Wha- I didn't have anything in mind !"

"Realllly ~ ?"

"I Said it's nothing !"Ryoma started to raise his voice .

He went closer to ryoma and looked at him in the eyes ..

"Really ? You weren't looking at her and thinking how cute she was and maybe she maybe a good wife ?"

Ryoma flinched and jumped up from his sit which made the chair that he was sitting on fall backwards. There was aloud BANG ! Yuki , Nanako and ryoma's mother that was in the kitchen came out to see what was the loud sound . They were then surprised to see ryoma wrestling with his father .

"You know ! I really can't stand that mind of yours !"

"What ~ I was telling the truth . Hmm if your this agitated , means it must be true ."

"AHH I WANNA KILL YOU !"

Ryoma and his father continued to wrestle with each other around the room .

"They really don't change do they ?" Nanako said looking at the two father and son fighting with each other . They continued fighting with each other until rinko , ryoma's mother shouted to stop the both of them from fighting .

"CUT IT OUT YOU TWO BAKA !" She pulled them both by the ear .

"Oww ~" Ryoma's father , nanjiroh , cried .

"Kaa-san ! Let go of me !" Ryoma pushed his mother hands away from his ears and glared at his parents .

"Ryoma , why are you acting like when you are five ? Seriously you and you father are so...childish ."

"That BAKA OYAJI STARTED IT !"

"I DID NOT ! YOU BEAN !"

"Wha-? BEAN !? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU !"

Ryoma was about to get to his father when yuki suddenly pulled him by his cheeks .

"ahhh ?! What are you doing Yuki !?" Ryoma looked at yuki who was pulling him by his cheeks to prevent him from throwing himself at his father . Yuki Then let go of his cheeks and pointed a finger to his nose .

"Ryo-kun , your acting like a small kid you know ."

Ryoma just stared at her and said nothing . His parents both stared at him and how a good boy he was when yuki lectured him .

"You have to stop fighting with your dad from now onwards okay ? He is your senior and you have to respect him , neh ?" Yuki gave him a smiled which made his face turn red .  
"Che.." he replied and said nothing else .  
His parents started to laugh and smiled at ryoma . Ryoma saw his parents smiling at him he walked away to the living room .

"AH ryo-kun ! You haven't finished you breakfast ! Ryo-kun !" Yuki shouted and ran after him . Ryoma's parents and nanako smiled at each other .

"Looks like yuki is the only person here that is able to handle ryoma-san , right oji-san oba-san ?" Nanako smiled .

"I think she's going to be the only person that can handle him ." Rinko smiled and then she glared back her husband who was slowly sneaking away . She then grabbed him by the back of his shirt and pulled him back into their rooms . Once they were inside the room , there was noises of things being thrashed .

"AHH MY MAGAZINES ! MY BABIES ! NOO DON'T THROW THEM AWAY !" Nanjiroh shouted in agony from their room . Nanako looked up and her sweat drop . Ryoma and yuki was at the living room and ryoma was still looking irritated .

RYOMA POV :

"Ryo-kun … are you angry ..because I pulled your cheeks ..." Yuki pulled my T-shirt . I was not angry , I just felt embarrassed ! I mean she just treated me like a kid in front of my parents ! And not to mention , she even made me blush ! That Baka oyaji is so going to teased me more !

"Ryo-kun ~ Don't be angry . I'm sorry I pulled your cheek ." I looked down at yuki who was now beside me and grabbing on to my elbows . I gave a big sigh and gave a light flick on her forehead .

"Baka ~ i'm not angry ."

"Then why do you look like you hate me ?"

I stared at her and then I burst out laughing .There's no way I could ever hate her . She's the most important person in my life , well , thing is she doesn't know .

"Yuki , you really worry too much , don't worry , there's no way I could ever hate you ."I smiled at her .Now , we were staring at each other again .. the wind blew and our hair swayed to the direction of where the wind was blowing to . I wanted to hug her now , she just looked so cute . I put my hand on her cheek .

"Ryo-kun ?"

She looked at me with her dazzling blue eyes of hers but I said nothing . I moved closer to her and our faces was just a few centimeters away from each other . Yuki looked at me innocently .

"Ryo-kun ?"

"Yuki..."

"hn... ?"

"Yuki...actually ...I'm-"

"WOOF WOOF WOOF !" I stopped my sentence . I looked outside the living room and saw the dog that we picked up yesterday . Wait . What was I doing ?! .I lost control of my feelings again ! I put my hands on the top of my nose and sighed . I have totally forgotten about the dog . Yuki stood up and ran over to the dog that was jumping up and down at the garden .

"Doggy ! How are you this morning ? Did you sleep well ?" Yuki asked the dog . Why is she talking to a dog ? Its not like the dog can answer her .

"WOOF WOOF !"

"Are you hungry ? I went and bought some dog food for you in the morning , here wait for me , i'll go get it ." Yuki ran inside the house . I sighed and looked at the dog that was sitting down and wagging its tail happily at me . I bent down just to pat him and he jumped on to me and started licking my face . Ah not again .

"heh he likes you ryo-kun ." I turned behind and saw yuki holding a bowl filled with dog biscuit . She then put the bowl of dog biscuit down and the dog that was on top of me ran over and chomp down the food .

"When did you buy those food ?" I asked .

"this morning ." She said looking at the dog while squatting down .

"Why didn't you asked me to follow you , its dangerous when its not even sunrise ."

"Because , you will oversleep and your eyes are still injured from yesterdays match . So I thought that you needed the rest ."

Tsk , I should not have injured myself from the match ! I could have spent more time with her then . Damn my stupid stubborn personality ! I patted my left eye and gave a big sigh . I won't be able to play tennis at my full potential like this . Speaking of tennis , I wondered how strong yuki has gotten . I have yet to play her ever since she came back from america . I have to have a match with her . But first there's the matter on the dog , what are we going to do with it .

"So yuki , what are you going to do with the dog ?"

"Hmm , I was thinking that I wanted to keep him.." I looked at her and thought 'what ? Are you serious ?'

She looked at the dog that was lying on the ground after eating the dog food . He was rolling over and over . And yuki was laughing at how cute the dog was .

"are you serious ?"

"Yeah .. I feel that this guy here needs a family , and he looked like he was abandoned . I don't want him to feel alone and sad , because I know how it feels like , to be alone ."

Yuki was looking at the dog that was staring at her with his puppy eyes and wagging his fluffy tail . Maybe , she needed a family member and a company to stay with her at home . After all , she is living with herself . I smiled and scratched the dog's head .

"yeah , I think you should keep him too ."

"Really ?! You think so too ?! Hehe !" She ran over and hugged the dog .

"Hey little guy , your going to be my family member ! I hope your happy !" She told the dog and the dog barked Happily at her as if he was agreeing that he wanted to be her family member as well .

"So what shall we name him ryo-kun ?"

"We ?" I asked looking very confused ."Its your dog now , what do YOU wanna name him ?" Now i'm confused , why would she ask me

"Well because we both found him , so he's also considered your dog . Its just like when your adopting a child and we're like his parents !"

I stared at her and started laughing . She's like a little kid . 'parents' huh ? How can she say that so casually ? She's just too carefree . We then exchanged names of pet dogs for about twenty minutes . There were names like ' coffee ' and ' chu' and even weirder names coming out from the both of us . I was getting a bit irritated . Ahh why do names have to be so difficult to choose for pets ! The both of us sighed and sat down on the ground and stayed silent for a few moments . After a while , Yuki came up with another name .

"How about Maru ? Maru ! Come over here !"She called out to the dog who was practically playing with the tennis ball that was lying on the ground near my family's personal tennis court . Maru ? That's a nice name . The dog came over and licked yuki's face . Then , we knew that he liked the name 'maru' .

"He likes the name !"

"Yeah , because you named him that and its special ."

"If i'm going to keep him , we need to buy some pets supplies ." She went over to maru and gave him a small kiss on his nose . "maru you be a good boy alright ? I'm going to buy some supplies for you and then we can go home , your new home !" Maru barked in agreement and wagged his tail . She looked so happy that she was going to get a new family member . We prepared to head down to town to get some pet supplies .

At town :

"Okay , food checked , dog bed checked , dog bowl checked..." Yuki was looking at her list of pet supplies that she had planned to buy and she was checking it to make sure that everything was there and making sure that she did not miss out any items . "Okay that's everything ! Ryo-kun , thanks for coming along with me , you don't have to you know ."

"Che I didn't have anything to do at home ." Okay I lied , I just wanted to spend some time with her .

"You could help you dad to sweep the garden .."

What ? Me ? SWEEP THE GARDEN ? FOR THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN ?! Never In hell ! I rather run 1000 laps that do that ! No no that would kill me , I rather shave my head that do that !

"Why should I help that oyaji of mine , he acts like a kid all the time ."

"Hehe , you act like one too sometimes ."

"HUH?!" I twitched .

She kept teasing me about how I am like my oyaji and how I sometimes act like a kid . I am so not like my oyaji ! We went home teasing each other and talked about my oyaji and also about some tennis stuff .

Ryoma's House :

"Maru ! We're back !" Yuki shouted and maru came running towards her as he heard her voice . He jumped up on to her and started licking her face . Yuki laughed at how ticklish is was and she took out something from the bad of dog supplies .

"Here I got a present for you !" She held up a light blue collar and helped maru to put it on . Maru sat down , wagged his tail and let yuki put on the collar for him . After she had put the collar on , maru barked as if to tell ' I love it ' .She picked him up and headed towards the gate out of my mansion .

"Your not staying for dinner ?"

"No , I want to go back and help him to settle down , right maru ?"

Maru barked at her and she leashed him . She left the house after waving goodbye to me . I actaully wanted to send her home but .. she refused saying that I already did too much for her .. sigh .. why can't she understand my feelings ? I went inside the house to practice some tennis . Speaking about tennis .. I wonder what's planned for us tomorrow , I hope its not doubles again ..

YUKI POV :

Maru is just too cute ! I've always wanted a companion . Whenever I reached home , I always felt a bit lonely as there's no one to greet me when i reach home , i'm glad maru will be home to greet me now . I looked down at maru who was walking side by side with me .

"Maru , your just so cute , hehe ."

Aww and I wanted to play a tennis match with ryo-kun today . Sigh looks like I have wait a little longer , I wanted to show him a new move that i've developed while I was staying in america . Oh well . I skipped home happily .

The next day :

"maru , you be a good boy okay ? I'm going off now !" I said bye to maru and walked out of my apartment . I was in good spirits today . I took out my ipod and turned on my music while I was walking to school . I wonder which school will we be playing against next , hehe , i'm excited . I was eating my favorite melon bun and walking to school when I saw ryo-kun .

"Ah Ryo-" I wanted to call out to him when I realized that he was with somebody . Who was he with ? I walked closer and then I saw him walking to school with sakuno .

"Ryoma-kun , is you eye okay ?"

"Che , don't worry so much . I'm fine already ."

"But -"

"Ahh you worry too much , stop being like oishi senpai ."

"Mou ! I'm just worried about you !"

then .. ryo-kun laughed . "i know , so stop worrying ."

He smiled ..at sakuno .. I knew he smiled but , usually not towards girls . But , he can smile and be open with her . Why ? I know that sakuno is worried about his injury , but why do I feel so ..

"neh , ryoma-san just smiled at sakuno ."

"no way , I never seen him smile before , don't tell me they're going out !?"

There were whispers among the students . I knew that they are rumors . But I didn't like it . I'm such a idiot . I hate myself for being like this , I knew that sakuno is just worried about ryo-kun , maybe they didn't come to school together , maybe they just met coincidentally ? Even so .. I felt a sense of uneasiness in my heart and I felt unhappy about it .

"yuki-chan are you jealous ?" I heard a voice from behind .I flinched and turned around .Fuji-senpai was standing behind me .

"Fuji-senpai ! What are you saying … i'm ..not jealous ."

"Hmm reallllllly ?"

I stared at him and I couldn't speak the words from my mouth . Why can't I say i'm not jealous . I just can't say it out . I have to say something or he'll know .. I stood there, unable to say anything .

"haha i'm just joking ." Fuji-senpai smiled at me .

"Che fuji-senpai , your always joking around , I can't even tell when your serious ."

"saa , who knows , lets go yuki-chan ." Fuji-senpai walked with me until we reached the school . He kept teasing me when we were on our way but I definitely felt better .

Ryoma POV :

I was walking to school with ryuzaki-san . Well , I met her on the way here and we just walked to school together since we were going the same route . And people just can't shut up . Why do they have to start these kind of stupid rumors that aren't even true ?

Sigh .

"Ryoma-kun , are you alright ? Why do you keep sighing ." Ryuzaki san asked me .

"Nothing . I was just Thinking-"

I stopped my sentence and looked at the other side of the street . I saw yuki walking to school with Fuji-senpai ! What ?! Why is she with the most sadistic person in all humanity ?! I stopped in my tracks , and ryuzaki san asked me "ryoma-kun ?"

"huh ? Oh it's nothing ." I continued to walk . 'why is she walking to school with Fuji-senpai ?' I thought to myself . My eyes widened . I saw yuki and Fuji-senpai smiling and laughing with each other while they were walking to school .. I hated it , I hated that yuki smiled in front of another guy apart from me . Even though I know it is fuji-senpai that she is talking to, I hated it . I don't even have the courage to tell her my feelings , I shouldn't be jealous . I'm such a jerk .

FUJI POV:

I was walking to school with yuki . A moment ago , i saw yuki staring at echizen and ryuzaki-san walking to school . Hmm , it can't be , can it ? I laughed softly to myself .

"Fuji-senpai , what are you laughing about ." Yuki suddenly talked to me .

"Ah it's nothing ." I turned behind and saw that echizen was looking at us . This will be fun . Echizen , I;m going to make you admit to your feelings whether you like it or not .

**ARGH FINALLY I'm DONE ! **

**HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER . NEXT CHAP WILL BE UP TML ! THANKS FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT ! PLS REVIEW :D**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN POT ;D**


	10. Chapter 10 : Jealousy

The school Bell for lunch break rang . Everyone left the classroom and headed down to the cafeteria to have their lunch . Some of them were lining up for the breads and buns that were on sale at one corner of the cafeteria and some were lining up to buy their set meals at the food store . Ryoma and three of his friends walked into the cafeteria hall and sighed at the sight of the crowded stalls . He had wanted to grab a quick bite and be off to the roof for a nap . As he walked towards the one of the stalls , many people stared at him and whispered to one another .

"Oi , echizen , people are staring at you . Did you do something ?" Horio whispered to his ear .

"Not really , I don't really care ."

Ryoma didn't bother about what those people said about him . The only thing that occupied his mind was the scene that he saw earlier that morning . Earlier that morning , he saw Yuki and Fuji walking to school together and it had been on his mind ever since . He bought his food and sat down to eat his lunch when suddenly someone screamed at his ear .

"Ryoma-sama ! Is it true that you came to school with sakuno this morning ?!"

He turned around and saw tomoka . She was with sakuno and she was looking excited . She beamed at ryoma and fan girl screamed at him again . Horio , Katsuo and katchiro looked at her with one eyebrow up and sakuno tried to calm her down . The Cafeteria was filled with whispers , mostly from ryoma's fan girls .

"what ? So its true then ? So they're going out ? No way .."

Suddenly there was a loud bang that silenced the whole cafeteria . Everyone turned to ryoma who had slammed his hand on the table .

"Ah i've had enough of all this bullshit ! I did came to school with her , but it was because I met her on my way to school by coincidence , we're not an item , so just shut up already !" Ryoma shouted and surprised everyone . They had no idea that ryoma could get this angry . He was already in a very bad mood and rumors were the last thing he had wanted . Ryoma stormed out of the cafeteria without eating his lunch and made his way to the roof .

"Ryoma-kun , is scary , i've never seen him so pissed off before ." Katsuo said looking worried and he turned to katchiro who nodded in agreement . They turned to tomoka and stared at her .

"What ? Did I do something ?" She looked innocently at them .

"Did you do something ? You just pissed him off by making the rumors worse . And he was already in an extremely bad mood this morning ." horio argued with her . Everyone had been talking about ryoma and sakuno who had came to school together that morning , not that it bothered him but he was in an extremely bad mood because of the thing with fuji and yuki . And with tomoka shouting to the whole cafeteria , the rumors got worse and ryoma reached his limit .

"Like its my fault that he got pissed off , I didn't make him upset in the morning okay ? Besides , i'm not the only one talking about him and sakuno ."

"Speaking of which , why was ryoma in a bad mood this morning ?" Katsuo asked the group.

"I don't know ? Maybe something happened that made him irritated ."

They stood down there and stared at the bowl of noodles that ryoma had left behind . He didn't even touch his food thinking that perhaps something really serious had happen that made him this angry and pissed off . They ran out of the cafeteria and up to the roof to look from him , knowing that he will be there . After they reached the roof , they saw ryoma standing next to the fence . Ryoma was looking down from the roof and looking at something or rather , someone on the first floor .

"Yuki ! Lets have our lunch here !" A girl from below shouted and waved her hand to yuki who was walking far behind . Yuki ran over to catch up with the girl and sat down near the school pond to have her lunch . From above , ryoma could see yuki laughing and smiling when her friend was talking to her . He looked at her with saddened eyes and he had a flashback of the scene he saw in the morning .

"Damn it , why am I so irritated , she just walked to school with him , its not like they're going out or something , so why the hell am I so angry ?! I need to get a grip on myself and control my feelings !" He thought to himself . Ryoma had been trying to control his feelings for yuki . Ever since he had fallen in love with her when they were young , he had been controlling his feelings for her . But , when he saw her smiling to another guy other than him , he wanted to explode . He gave a big sigh .

"ryoma-kun looks depressed , I wondered if something happened ." Sakuno wondered to herself.

Back on the ground , Yuki was having her lunch with one of her classmates , mai .

"By the way yuki , I saw you walking to school with Fuji-senpai . Are you two going out ?" Mai asked while staring at her .

"Huh ? No ! We're not going out , I just met him on my way to school thats all ."

"Hmm really ? Are you telling me the truth ?" She teased her .

"I am !" Yuki cried out so loud that it made her friend flinched .

"Then what about ryoma-san ? Your always with him ."

Yuki said nothing to that question . She stoned down there and went into a daze . She had wanted to forget about ryoma for the time being because she wanted to stop thinking about sakuno and ryoma coming to school together . She wanted to get rid of her unwanted feelings and just act normal during tennis practice later on but , her friend reminded her of it .

"Yuki ? Oi Yuki ? Are you here ?" Mai waved her hand at yuki's face to get her back from dreamland .

"Oh sorry haha , I was daydreaming , what did you say ?" She tried to dodge the question .

"Ahh , never mind , whenever I ask you something serious , you always never hear me ."

"sorry ~ !"

School ended at 2pm . Students scattered around the school compound . Some were heading home , while some headed off to their clubs for practice . At the tennis club , Tezuka and ryuzaki sensei were gathering the regulars .

"Everyone ! Gather around , we have some news to tell you about the upcoming Tokyo prefecture tournament !" tezuka shouted so that everyone that was in the court could hear what he was saying .

Everyone gathered around front of the court and waited for tezuka and ryuzaki sensei to inform them about the upcoming tournament when they noticed that ryoma was not there yet .

"Where's echizen ?" Tezuka asked .

Everyone looked around to see if ryoma was around but they did not see him . "I here ."

Ryoma was in front of the gate and everyone stared at him who was opening the tennis court gate and found walked in slowly with his tennis racket .

"Your late , echizen , after we debrief , 10 laps around the courts ."

"yes ..." ryoma answered in a low tone .

Tezuka then cleared his throat and crossed his arms and started to talk about the tokyo prefecture tournament .

"Yosh , the tokyo prefecture tournament is this weekend . Even thought we've won the district tournament , the prefecture tournament is not going be easy . Thus , I want everyone to practice harder and work towards victory , is that clear ?"

"hai , buchou !" everyone shouted in agreement .

"Regulars stay behind , we'll have to tell you about the line up for the match against st. Ruldolph's middle school."

"O-chibi ! Why are you late today ? That's not like you ." Kikumaru ran over to ryoma and hugged him around his neck . Everyone was expecting ryoma to tell kikumaru off but in the end he did not . Instead , he gave kikumaru a deadly glare and said nothing . Kikumaru flinched and let go of ryoma .

"O-chibi .. what's wrong ? Why are you so angry ?" he stepped backwards .

Ryoma said nothing to him and turned to tezuka who was about to announce the line up for the upcoming match .

"Singles 1 : fuji

Singles 2 : Yuki

Singles 3 :Ryoma

Doubles 1 : Kikumaru , Oishi

Doubles 2 : Kawamura , kaidoh ."

"Aww this time inui and momo is left out ."

"ahh and I wanted to show off my dunk smash to yuki , guess it'll have to wait ..right echizen?" Momoshiro put his hands around ryoma's neck waiting for a friendly or boastful reply but he soon let go after he felt a dark aura emitting from him .

"E-echizen .. are you alright ?"

Ryoma ignored him like he ignored the rest of the regulars and went off to run laps that tezuka had instructed him to after the briefing .

"what's wrong with him today ? He looked ..pissed ."

"saa , I wonder .." Fuji smiled and turned to look at yuki who was warming up .He walked over to yuki and greeted her .

"Hi , yuki-chan . Want to warm up with me ?"

"Ah , fuji-senpai , erm sure why not ."

Yuki and fuji then walked towards B court and they prepared to have a light rally as a warm up . Meanwhile , ryoma , who was running laps around the court , saw the two of them together again . He glared at them and his aura became darker . Fuji saw that and thought to himself 'hmm so that's what it is .' he laughed softly which made yuki wondered what was he laughing about .

"what's so funny fuji-senpai ?"

"Nothing , lets go then ."

Fuji and yuki went off to have a light rally . The rally was amazing , even the freshman and juniors that were practicing at the other courts came over to watch the two of them rally with each other . Ryoma finished running laps and went over to the water cooler for a drink . He saw yuki and fuji rallying with each other and became more pissed off .

"Argh , I am so out of it today !" He leaned downwards and became depressed with himself . He looked up at yuki's smiling face which apparently made him feel better . Back at the courts with yuki and fuji , the finished warming up and decided to take a break . Yuki walked out of the courts .

"Hmm where is ryo-kun ? He looked so angry and pissed off today , I wonder if something happen ." She thought out loud to herself . She was worried about him as he had never been so angry for a long time . The last time that he had been this pissed off was when his father accidentally stepped on his racket when they were 7 . Yuki walked around the courts , looking for ryoma . Then , she saw him , sitting down beside the water cooler looking depressed . Yuki walked over to where ryoma was standing and sat down beside him which surprised him . "did something happen …? you look kind of angry today .."

Ryoma looked at yuki who had sat down beside him but looked away after a while .

"N-nothing really happened ."

Ryoma couldn't look at her in the eye , he knew if he did , he wouldn't be able to control himself .

"By the way .. I saw you and sakuno coming to school-"

" I Didn't come with her , I just met her by coincidence !" Ryoma raised his voice before letting yuki to finish what she was saying . Yuki stared at ryoma and started to laugh . " I didn't even say anything yet , why are you over reacting ."

"I Just don't want you to.."

"just don't want me to what ?"

"i just don't want you to misunderstand .." ryoma looked down at the ground and blushed under his cap . Yuki looked at him in surprised and she gave a little smile "he just met her on the way .." She felt a sense of relief that ryoma didn't come to school with sakuno intentionally .

"then what about you , I saw you coming to school with fuji-senpai this morning ."

"ah that ? I also met him while I was walking to school ."

They looked at each other . Ryoma thought how stupid he was to misunderstand the both of them and how stupidly worried he was . They thought ' I am such an idiot ..' at the same time . Ryoma and yuki looked at each other and burst out laughing which made the tennis club look at their direction .

"Look ryoma looked like he's better already !" Katsuo said to his friends that were standing beside him .

"Nya I was so worried about O-chibi ! He looked like devil a minute ago and now he's laughing !"

"Hmm , as expected of yuki ." Inui wrote in his notebook .

Fuji looked at the two who were laughing at each other and smiled ' I knew that he was jealous by the fact that I came to school with her ' and he walked away while smiling to himself . Everyone looked at him and thought ' why is fuji smiling to himself ' .

sakuno and tomoka came over to look at what was going on . They then saw ryoma laughing .

"what what ? Ryoma-sama is smiling !"

"yeah , he looked better already , its all thanks to yuki , no matter what we did , he didn't even cheer up ." Katchiro , horio and katsuo came over to join the two girls who were standing a few meters away from the area that yuki and ryoma were . They looked at the two who were practically laughing and playing with each other . Sakuno , who was standing beside tomoka , watched while placing her hand at her chest , looking very down . " I really envy Yuki-chan , she can make ryoma-kun smile in a split second even though he was so angry just now ." she thought to himself .

"So what were you so pissed off about anyways ?" yuki asked .

"Nothing , i'm all better now so just drop it ."

"well okay , then come on , lets go !" Yuki stood up and grabbed hold of ryoma's hand and wanting to pull him up .

"Where to ?"

"where else Silly , lets go and have a match ! I've been dying to have a match with you ever since I came back from the states !"

She Pulled ryoma up and pulled him towards the tennis courts .Since ryoma have already ran 10 laps due to tezuka's commands , he was already warmed up . They reached the tennis court and yuki asked oishi to be their referee .

"Heh ? What a match ? Between you and echizen ? Why so sudden ?" Oishi asked in confused tone .

"Its just that , well , ever since I came back from america , I haven't be able to play a match with ryo-kun , so can you help and be our referee please ?"

After yuki pleaded with oishi , he finally agreed to be their referee and help them to judge the match . Everyone one came over to the court to watch the match . Soon after , the match started and ryoma and yuki were finally playing against each other . It was a long match . After 40 minutes , the match ended and to everyone's surprise , ryoma was panting heavily .

"g-game and match , 6 games to 4 , Yuki !"

The courts were filled with gasps and whispers . They were shocked by the results and that ryoma had actually lost in a match .

"Since when did you become this strong ?" Ryoma panted .

"Se-cr-et ." Yuki smiled at him .

The regulars were shocked as they thought that ryoma would win .

"Oh my God ! Echizen ...lost ."

"No way .. ryoma-sama !" Tomoka cried out loud in depression .

Yuki walked out of the courts and went over to the sink to wash her face as well as to get a drink of water from the water cooler . Ryoma fell back flat on his back and looked at the sky while panting . He stayed in that position for a moment until the regulars came rushing in and bombed him with questions about how strong Yuki _Really_ was .

"Echizen ! How strong is yuki really ?! I mean we knew she was strong when she won against kaidoh last week in a love game but to think she even defeated you .. that's just .." Momoshiro asked and shouted with his jaw wide opened . The other regulars nodded in agreement and waited for ryoma to reply to momoshiro's question .Ryoma stood up slowly and put his hands in his pocket . "mada mada dane . Why don't you ask her yourself ." He walked out of the courts and smirked to his senpais .

Practice ended at 6pm sharp and tezuka gathered everyone for a final debrief before they leave for the day . After the debrief , they all left for the changing rooms . Yuki was about to go home after she had changed but , The girls ,however, held yuki behind and bombed her with questions about her tennis play .

"Yuki-chan ! Your really strong ! Where did you train ?"

"huh ?"

"To be able to win against ryoma in a serious match , that's amazing !"

They crowded around her and bombed her with questions that made her speechless and she was unable to get free from the girls .Then , a hand came out from the crowd of girls and pulled yuki out of the group .

"Oi , your disturbing her ."

Yuki looked up and saw ryoma standing behind her and both of his hands on her shoulder .

"ah , ryo-kun ."

The girls looked at ryoma who was standing in front of them and looked slightly dissatisfied .

"Ryoma-san ! Even though your her childhood friend , doesn't mean you can snatch her away from us while we're talking to her !"

"That's right ! We just want to spend a little more time with her , she's spending too much time with you and the regulars ! Girls need some girl time too you know !"

The girls that were crowding around yuki started to retaliate against ryoma as they were irritated that ryoma took away their 'respected yuki' .

"erm , girls , we could always talk whenever you want , so don't be so mean to ryo-kun. Plus I need to go home already , its late ." Yuki said , trying to calm the group down . They became silent instantly after yuki said that and "sorry yuki-chan ! Then we'll talk again then , bye bye !" they apologised and decided to let yuki go . She gave a big sighed , wondering why they are always so hyper . She turned to look at ryoma .

"gomen ryo-kun , I didn't know that they would be this excited to see a girl win against the boys ."

"well , its normal , after all , they haven't be able to win a match against the boys and the boys are always making fun of them and they would get so irritated by it , so when you won two boys and more , from the regulars , they got too happy and this is the results ." Ryoma sighed and closed his eyes.

"seigaku is really fun , i'm glad I came to this school ." Yuki looked up towards the sky and the wind blew against her hair which made he light pale blonde hair sway in all directions .She then turned to ryoma and smiled at him .

"lets go home ryo-kun ! We have a important match this weekend and we must rest and not get sick !"

She pulled ryoma towards the gate of the school and ran out of the school looking back at ryoma and waiting for him to catch up .

"hurry up slow poke !"

Ryoma smiled and ran to catch up with her . They went together as usual . Meanwhile , in the teachers room , tezuka and ryuzaki sensei was there . Tezuka looked at ryuzaki sensei and asked her about yuki .

"sensei , Sakurai Yuki , who is she really ? I sense that she's no ordinary tennis player ." Tezuka folded his arms and looked at ryuzaki sensei waiting for her answer . Ryuzaki sensei looked at the captain that was sitting across her and smiled . She stayed silent for a second and then she answered .

"well tezuka , just one thing ,I used to coach her father and ryoma's father."

Tezuka stared at ryuzaki sensei's face with a surprised look and thought 'what ?'

**What will happen ?What exactly is the relationship between ryoma's dad and yuki's father ? Read the next one to find out . Thanks for all the support people ! Please review yeah .**

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


	11. Chapter 11 : Special Move

The day of the match , Everyone was waiting at the entrance to the tennis park , waiting for their team members and the regulars to arrive . Today is the start of the tokyo prefecture tournament . Tezuka and ryuzaki sensei is already there and waiting for the regulars to arrive while the other team members who came to cheer them on were sitting at the audience sitting and waiting for the match to begin .Fuji , inui , momoshiro , kaidoh , oishi , kikumaru and kawamura came after a few minutes .

"Morning everyone !" Kikumaru said in excitement .

"Morning !" They all replied .

"ehh where's echizen ?" Momoshiro said , looking around for a short guy wearing seigaku's jersey . But he was no where to be seen .

"he probably overslept again ."

The seigaku regulars turned around to see horio , katsuo ans katchiro standing there . They were standing there waiting for ryoma to come as well as to cheer him on before the match starts . Sakuno and tomoka was also there , only that sakuno was hiding behind a tree and tomoka was trying to pull her out .

"Sakuno ! Hurry up and come out ! We have to cheer for ryoma-sama !" Tomoka shouted and waved her pom pom .

"But , do I have to wear this , its.. embarrassing !" Sakuno head popped out from behind the tree and her face was flushed red .

"Just come out already !" Tomoka grabbed sakuno's hand and pulled her out from behind the tree . They were wearing a yellow sleeveless top that reviewed their belly and a blue skirt that was above their knee level and holding two pom poms in their hands .The regulars turned to look at the two of them . At first they stared at the both of them who were wearing the costume but were soon taken aback when they saw that all the girls from the tennis team was wearing that as well .

"what ? Are those cheer leading costumes ?"

"Hmm it matches them and the colors are matching to our school flag as well ."Fuji smiled at them and then he took a glance at the park's clock . It was getting late and ryoma and yuki was no where to be seen .

"Ahh ! Sorry I was late ! The traffic in the morning is horrible !" A voice came from behind and the regulars turned behind to see yuki in her jersey and panting from running "Am I late ? Are we disqualified ?!" Yuki asked in a haste .

"don't worry you're not late and we're not disqualified so calm down ." Momoshiro tried to calm her down .

"Oh okay , ehh , where is ryo-kun ?"

Everyone looked at her in surprise which suddenly turned to shocked faces . "EHH ?! ECHIZEN DIDN'T COME WITH YOU ?!"

Yuki looked at the shocked faces of the regulars . She wondered why they were so shock .

"erm , no , he told me to go on without me saying that he needed to help an old lady to the clinic."

Everyone looked at yuki with the 'WTF' face showing . They turned around and gathered in a group and whispered to each other .

"yuki is really gullible isn't she ?"

"yeah and echizen is taking advantage of that ! Its so obvious that he was lying and he overslept !"

"He practically uses the same excuse all the time !"

They turned around and looked at yuki but yuki just smiled back at them like nothing had happened and they gave a very big sigh . They thought that maybe it might be best that yuki didn't know anything at all .

Meanwhile , tezuka stood with ryuzaki sensei at one corner and wondered about what she had told him the other day ..

"_just one thing tezuka , I used to coach yuki's and ryoma's father."_

"just what does that mean ryuzaki sensei ? Did echizen's father and yuki's father knew each other when they were young ?No that's not the problem , the thing is , who is yuki's father ." tezuka thought to himself while looking at ryuzaki sensei.

The clock was ticking and ryoma was still no where to be found . The tennis club members started to get worried as it was only 5 minutes before the timing of the game and if they have not registered the team in 5 minutes they will be disqualified!

"ahh what are we going to do ?! O-chibi is still not here yet , and we can't register if he is not here !" Kikumaru cried in a worried tone and kept looking around for any signs of ryoma coming to the meeting area .

"well we could always use a substitute to act as ryoma for the time being until he arrives ." Inui said .

Then the both of them turned around and glared at horio who was standing behind them .

"wh-what ?" He asked worriedly the two senpai who was looking evilly at him .

"don't worry horio-kun , it'll only take a while .."

The two of them grabbed horio and dragged him to a corner where they '_dressed_' him up . Horio the came out wearing kikumaru's regular jersey and a white cap that resembles ryoma . Everyone that was present stared at horio that was imitating ryoma burst out laughing .

"I think it might just do the trick !"

"Horio try saying 'mada mada dane' ."

Horio looked at the regulars and tried to imitate ryoma by saying his favorite phrase , but when he said it , they just laughed even louder .tezuka came over and asked " is echizen still missing ?" The group nodded their head and he gave a big sigh .

"well , we have no choice ." He turned to horio . "Horio , please become echizen for the time being till echizen arrive while I go and register the team for the tournament ."

Tezuka walked away after saying and left horio speechless . Horio stoned down there not knowing what to do . Yuki walked over and talked to horio .

" Hello , temporary ryo-kun !" She smiled at him which made him blushed from head to toe . Everyone just laughed even louder when they saw horio blush like crazy .

"Horio just got lucky right ?" Katsuo said to katchiro .

"well , yeah , after all , he does have a crush on yuki even though he denies it ."

Meanwhile ..

ryoma was running from the bus stop to the tennis park where the tournament will be taking place . He was panting hard and sweating as well .

"ah why do I have to be late again ! Tezuka buchou is going to kill me !"

Luckily , horio substituted for ryoma . If not , they will be disqualified from participating in the match . After 10 minutes of running , he finally reached the park and ran towards the place where the regulars were when he heard someone saying his name near a court where he just ran by . He stopped and walked towards the court just to see horio wearing the seigaku regulars jersey and impersonating him . And he was playing a match with a mysterious middle school guy and he was losing badly .

"Oi I heard that your the seigaku regulars freshman , echizen ryoma ! Guess you're not so strong after all ! And you were just boasting about how strong you were , what a joke ." Horio flinched and he panicked wondering what to do and where was ryoma at a time like this . Katsuo , Katchiro , sakuno and tomoka was standing outside the court and watch the whole thing . They were not able to do anything but watch horio or rather ryoma being humiliated by the middle school boy .

"what's going on here ?" ryoma said , surprising the group that was standing there . Horio heard his voice and ran over to the fence and cried out to ryoma .

"Echizen ! Thank god your here ! Come in and finish this guy off !"

"hmm why should I ? you got yourself in this shit , so clean it up yourself ." Ryoma was about to walk away when he heard yuki's voice from behind .

"Ryo-kun ! he's your friend isn't he ?! Just help him ! Your the one who was late in the first place ! If it wasn't for horio-kun standing in for you , the team would have been disqualified from the tournament !" Yuki scolded ryoma which caught ryoma by surprise . He turned around to see yuki standing beside sakuno with her hands on her hip . She looked at him angrily . Ryoma looked at her and thought ' why is she so worried about that guy ' .He gave in and sigh .

"Sigh , fine ..."

He walked inside the courts and took the racket from horio . He continued the game from 5-0 and won 5 games back in a row without losing a point . In a blink of an eye , he won the game with 7-5 and the opponent was sitting on the ground with his eyes widened in shock and his jaw wide open .

"Kya ! As expected of ryoma-sama !" Tomoka shouted . Ryoma walked out of the court and handed the tennis racket back to horio and gave him a deadly stare . Horio twitched and walked backwards "What is it ..e-echizen ?"

"Nothing .."

Ryoma walked away from horio and walked pass yuki who was standing there .Yuki turned around and called him . But he didn't reply , instead he walked away without even looking back at her . She looked at him with his back facing her . Yuki felt suddenly felt sad and a little guilty as she shouted at him which probably made him mad since ryoma is someone who have a lot of pride .

"Ryo-kun..."

Ryoma POV :

I thought about what she said just now as I made my way through the park and reaching the meeting place of the regulars .

"_Ryo-kun ! he's your friend isn't he ?! Just help him ! Your the one who was late in the first place ! If it wasn't for horio-kun standing in for you , the team would have been disqualified from the tournament !" _

Why the hell is she so worried about that guy ?! He's too boastful , he should experience a sense of humiliation and learn something from it . So why the hell is she standing up for him ?! She even shouted at me because of that guy ! I looked back at the direction of the court after walking for a few minutes . Then I heard someone shouting my name . ' Is it her ' I thought to myself . But then I saw kikumaru-senpai running towards me .

"O-chibi ! there you are ! Hurry up and come to the courts ! The match is about to start in a few minutes !"

Before I could say anything , kikumaru dragged me off towards the courts where the match is about to take place in . I sighed and let him dragged me off without resisting his tight hug .

Normal POV :

kikumaru dragged ryoma off towards the courts . Once they reached , the regulars crowded around him and asked him questions like ' why he was late ' and ' what happen ' . Ryoma just let the regulars crowd around him and he did not say anything as usual . Yuki then walked over from the courts that she was at before and she saw ryoma . Ryoma then looked at her and their gaze met each other . He looked away from her and looked down towards the floor which made yuki shock .

"ryo-kun is really angry ..." She thought to himself .

"Sakuno , looks like ryoma is a bit angry at yuki , this is your chance !" Tomoka whispered to her best friend . Sakuno blushed at tomoka "wh-what do you mean by that ?" .

"Oh come on , i've been your best friend for so long , its so obvious that you have a crush on ryoma-sama ."

Sakuno face flushed red at her friends statement . "y-you've got it all wrong , I'm not in love with-"

"The match between seishun middle school and middle school is about to begin ." the microphone at the park sounded which cut sakuno's sentence before she could even finish saying it .

"sakuno lets go ! I'll listen to you later , right now , we have to cheer ryoma-sama on !" Tomoka shouted and pulled sakuno towards the tennis courts and stood by the fences with the rest of the members , ready to cheer them on . The regulars gathered inside the courts and greeted their opponents . The match began and the doubles match started . Even though the other regulars stayed there to watch the doubles match , ryoma walked off from the courts .Yuki saw ryoma walking away and went after him , only to find him sitting down under a tree and napping . She walked over squatted down beside him .

"Ryo-kun ...you didn't have to get so angry .." she whispered to herself . Then all of a sudden , ryoma opened his eyes which surprised yuki that she fell backwards on her butt . He stared at her .

"wh-what ? If you're still angry ... then i'll just go away . ."

Yuki stood up and prepared to walk away when ryoma grabbed her hands and pulled her towards him and hugged her .

"ryo...ryo-kun ?"

Ryoma ignored her and continued to hug her tightly in his arms . Yuki tried to break away from his hug when ryoma finally spoke .

"I'm not angry ..so don't go away .."

Yuki kept quiet and let him continue to hug her . Ryoma thought to himself " what am I doing !? I'm not suppose to do this , people might misunderstand ! I have to let go !." But he couldn't let go of yuki . He can't stand the thought of her being nice and friendly with other guys .He wanted her all to himself .People who walked by stared at the both of them and finally ryoma let her go . Yuki's face was flushed red and ryoma hid his face under his cap .

"Ryo-kun ?"

"ah sorry about that..err .. lets go to the courts , the doubles match should be finished soon ."

"yeah.."

They both stood up and headed back to the courts .when they reached the courts , the doubles match had finished and to both yuki and ryoma surprise , doubles 1 lost .

"No way .. seigaku golden pair lost .."

Everyone was dumbfounded and they could only stared at the pair that was shaking hands with their opponent in the courts .

"Ryoma , your up next !" ryuzaki sensei called out to ryoma who was standing beside her .

"Uisu .."Ryoma nodded and went to grabbed his tennis racket . He was up against fuji yuuta , fuji's younger brother . There were whispers around the court about fuji's brother . Ryoma went inside the court and took his position on the court . After that , he shook hands with Yuuta and said "hmm so you're fuji-senpai's younger brother , I wonder who is stronger .." Yuuta turned around and glared at ryoma . He was pissed of about having being compared to his older brother .

"Fuji-senpai , thats your brother ?" Yuki went up to fuji and asked him .

"yeah.."

"Hmm he seems strong , but why didn't he join seigaku ?"

"Well … you see... he did came to seigaku , but soon left ..the school." fuji looked down and opened his eyes , looking a little sad "you see yuki , he was compared to me at school and he probably got sick of it and transferred .."

"Oh … gomen.."

"Don't worry about it , saa , the match is about to begin ."

The match began and ryoma soon started having trouble with yuuta's technique . Yuta was said to be a lefty killer and made ryoma hard to catch up as he was left handed . Ryoma had troubled with the first game as yuta demonstrated his rising shot which confused ryoma due to the unusual motion of the ball but ryoma soon figured out how to counter it and he smirked at yuta "mada mada dane , i've played stronger left handed players than you ." Yuta looked angrily at ryoma . As the match continues , Yuta gets agitated as he heard everyone comparing him and to his brother . To show his worth ,Yuta performs his Twist Spin shot. At the sight of the shot , everyone's eyes was focused on yuta , filled with shock and amazement . Yuki grabbed on to the fences , with eyes wide open .

"T-twist Spin shot !"

The regulars turned to yuki .

"twist spin shot?" Horio asked in confusion . Yuki nodded her head and turned to ryuzaki sensei .

"sensei , that move …"

"I know yuki that move is ..."

Back on the courts , Ryoma eyes were widened in horror .

"You know , you shouldn't use that move so much .." Yuta stared at him with a confused looked , Mizuki , 's team manager twitched and looked at ryoma 'what ?! He knows ?!' .

"Yuki what is the twist spin shot ?" Katsuo asked .

"well , the twist spin shot is a move that will damage the users arm ...so its not really ..good.." Yuki looked at mizuki and thought 'how the hell could you let your player use such a dangerous move !' .

The match continues and With yuta's Rising shot and Twist Spin shot, he is able to dominate the match, but Ryoma continues to find a way to counter the combination. Even after he advises Yuta to not use his Twist Spin shot anymore, yuta still uses it which made Ryoma unveils his new move, a technique that bounces in a B shape, to counter Yuta's technique.

"Wahh , ryo-kun's new move !" Yuki eyes glimmered in excitement .

"Drive B" Ryoma named it .

With the new technique ryoma had developed , he was able to win the match . Everyone cheered in happiness as seigaku was now in the lead .Ryoma walked out of the courts and was soon surrounded with his friends and the regulars .

"It's amazing o-chibi !"

"yeah as expected of ryoma kun !" Katsuo and katchiro said .

Then Yuki came running from the other side of the court and grabbed ryoma by his elbow .

"Ryo-kun ! Since when did you develop such an amazing move ?! Now I want to play you in match to see how powerful it is ."

"But before that yuki...you have a match now , singles two is up ."

"Oh yeah ! I forgot haha , I need to to go then !"

Yuki started to ran towards the court but she was stopped by ryoma's voice "YUKI!"Yuki turned around only to see ryoma giving her a thumbs up "Gambatte ." She smiled at him and returned the hand signal and made ryoma smiled .

"Yuki , go and have fun out there !" Ryuzaki sensei patted her back as she stood at the coach sitting area . Yuki nodded and smiled back before taking her position on the courts . Her singles two opponent is mizuki . She gave a glance at mizuki but then looked away . She thought that he has no respect for his team mates .

"Nice to meet you yuki-chan lets have a nice game yeah ?"

"If you can , please refrain from calling me by my first name , I wouldn't want to get so friendly with you ."

Everyone standing beside ryuzaki-sensei in the court was stunned by what yuki had just said .They were shocked that someone who was so friendly and cute could actually say something like that and also she was also glaring at mizuki which made them all the more surprised.

"Y-yuki … she sounds .."

"Angry" Fuji completed the sentence that kikumaru was unable to finish .

"I haven't seen her so angry in a long time ." Ryoma said .Everyone looked at him and wondered 'she was this angry before ?' .

The match began . It was yuki's serve and in a blink of an eye , the ball was already on the other side of the court . The serve was fast and powerful . Yuki's eyes was blazing as the game continues . Ryuzaki sensei looked at her and smiled .

"Her eyes really reminds me of her father ."

Everyone looked at at ryuzaki sensei in surpise , even ryoma looked surprised.

"Sensei , what do you mean by that ? Do you know Yuki's father ?" Oishi asked . She smiled and continued to looke at yuki who was winning in straight games .

"Ryuzaki sensei , you told me the other day that you used to train her father and echizen's father before." Tezuka said and looked at her waiting for an answer . They turned to ryoma and shouted together .

"EH ?! ECHIZEN !? IS IT TRUE ?!"

"How would I know ? She doesn't talk to me about her family ."

"Hmm that's strange .. sensei can you tell us who is her father , we already know echizen's father , echizen nanjiroh , Samurai nanjiroh. Who is yuki's father ?"

Ryuzaki sensei paused and looked up to the sky ..

"well , you could say that Yuki's father is the only person that has ever defeated ryoma's father-"

"Sensei is yuki's father Sakurai yuji ?!" Inui cut ryuzaki sensei off before she could say anything .

"Ehh No way ?! Sakurai Yuji ?! That SAKURAI YUJI ?! The youngest player that rank first on the tennis world ?!The Genius Sakurai yuji ?! Phoenix Yuji ?!" The regulars shouted and ryoma stared , dumbfounded by what he had just heard .

"that's right , the only reason why nanjiroh was never ranked first was because his opponent was Yuji in the last tournament that he participated in , and he lost quite terribly ."

Ryoma laughed at the sound of that .

"That perverted Oyaji of mine actually lost ! Hmm Yuki's father is actually ranked first in the tennis world ..i didn't know .."

The match between Yuki and mizuki continued and the score was now 3 games all. It was Yuki's turn to serve .

"Mizuki-san , why didn't you stop yuta-san from using that move knowing full well that it could damaged his shoulder ?" Yuki asked while serving .Mizuki returned the ball .

"Yuki-chan , I don't care what the move does , so long as it gets results then its fine ."

Yuki was furious when she heard this . When the ball reached her side of the court , she shows a move that surprised everyone . The ball that she hit back bounced on the ground , just as mizuki was about to hit the ball , it curved 90 degrees upwards and landed behind mizuki . Everyone went silent and just stared at her .

"Wha ?"

"Hooo she's playing seriously , she revealed one of her special moves .." Ryuzaki sensei smiled .

"Falcon drive ." ryoma smiled and looked at yuki .

**Next chapter will tell you more about nanjiroh and yuji . Also the school festival is coming , what sort of activity will ryoma and yuki's class be doing and what will happen ?**

**Thanks for reading . Please Review ! **


	12. Chapter 12 : Past

"Falcon drive ? What kind of move is that ryoma ?"

"falcon drive , its a shot the makes the ball curved upwards when the opponent is about to hit the ball ."Ryoma explained the move to the regulars and looked at yuki who was about to take the game . Yuki used her falcon drive again and render mizuki hopeless . Unable to return the move , yuki won the match of 6-3 which made everyone jumped for joy and the girls screamed in excitement .Yuki walked towards the net to mizuki who was depressing on the ground .

"you know , tennis is about enjoying the game , it doesn't matter who wins or lose , just have fun."

Mizuki looked up at her and yuki walked away without saying anything else .She walked towards ryuzaki sensei and the regulars who was grinning at her .

"what ?"

"ne , Yuki-chan , you didn't tell us that your father was sakurai yuji , the top ranked tennis player in the world ." Kikumaru was hugging ryoma .

"Ah , you found out ? He he ."

"Che , you could have told me , then I would have something to shut my oyaji's mouth off with ."Ryoma said .

"ryo-kun , I would have told you if you asked ." Everyone bombed yuki with questions about her father when ryuzaki sensei clapped her hands and silenced the group . She told them that they needed to get a move on already as the time was getting late . Everyone then boarded the van that ryuzaki sensei had driven here with and they continued to ask yuki about her father .

"Yuki-chan what was you father like ? Is he like ryoma's dad ? Did he teach you that move earlier ?" horio asked . But then the questions stopped coming when yuki eyes saddened and her head was facing down .Ryoma , who was sitting beside her then put his palm on her head and caressed it . He shot a glare back at horio which made him flinched .

"you are so insensitive ! Do you know what you said -"

"Its fine ryo-kun..its fine ..really.."

Before ryoma could continue his sentence ,yuki hands were on his to stop him from saying anything more .

"my father .. I didn't really spend a lot of time with him , he passed away in a car accident when I was five . I don't remember much about him ."

The whole van went silent . Everyone felt a sense of guilt as they thought that they were really insensitive about asking her about her father .

"but , I knew that he really love me , even though it was only for a short period , he spend most of his free time with me .when ever I asked him about why he love tennis , He would always tell me one thing , 'tennis is about enjoying the game ' . he told me he would teach me tennis on my 5th birthday , but two days before my birthday , my parents ..." Yuki felt a hand on her head and she looked up only to see ryoma looking down at her .

"Its okay now , don't say anymore ..."

"Ryo-kun..."

Yuki couldn't take it anymore , she grabbed on to ryoma's shirt and hugged him , covering her face . Tears were rolling down from her eyes and she sobbed silently while holding on to ryoma .ryoma blushed and he gently placed his hands on her head to calm her down . Everyone stared at the both of them and ryoma tried to hide his face . Until ryuzaki sensei broke the awkwardness .

"Yuki , your father was a great man you know ?" ryuzaki sensei told yuki who was hugging ryoma . She looked up and wiped the tears from her face after letting go of ryoma . She turned to face ryuzaki sensei.

"sensei ? You knew my father ?"

"yes , I didn't tell you this but , I used to train you father with ryoma's father while they were at seigaku ."

"heh?"

Back at school ..

Ryuzaki sensei took out a photo album from one of the shelves in the tennis club room .The album consists of the photos of previous years regulars and other tennis club members.

"What's this ryuzaki sensei ?" Oishi asked her .

"its the tennis club's photo album ." she replied oishi and flipped through the album until it came to a certain page . She took out one of the photo that was inside the album and handed it to yuki .

Yuki took the photo from her hands and looked at the photo . Everyone came over and saw that year's tennis team regulars were standing together and holding the championship trophy .

"This is ...the regulars team that won the nationals for the first time in seigaku's tennis history!" Inui said with amazement .

Ryuzaki sensei nodded at inui who was looking at the photo with his eyes wide open .

"*gasp* Oto-san .." Yuki gasped and cupped her hands to her mouth .

"Eh ? Oto-san ?" Horio asked while looking at yuki . Yuki nodded and pointed her finger to one of the tennis team members in that photo. They looked at it and gasped .

"Yuki ! Your father is Captain yuji ?!" Horio shouted with a surprised look on his face .

"C-captain?" yuki asked .

"Erm ? Who's captain Yuji ?" Tomoka who just entered the room with sakuno asked .

"Hehehe … let me explain … Captain Yuji , he is the one that brought the seigaku tennis team to the nationals . At first , the team was a complete rundown , no one cared about the team . Even though they were regulars on the tennis team , they had no team work at all ,therefore , they lost all matches . until Captain Yuji stepped in and changed the team and the tennis team were able to make it to the nationals and also win it . Isn't that right ryuzaki sensei ?" Horio explained . He had researched the past of the tennis team . She nodded in agreement "That's right ..Yuji brought the team back to life when it was a complete nothing to something that we can now be proud of , the phrase he always use with the team was-"

"Tennis is about enjoying the game , whether we win or lose." Yuki cut in to ryuzaki sensei's sentence .

"that's right yuki .." ryuzaki sensei said while smiling . Yuki smiled at her and looked down at the photo , she thought ' father is really amazing ..' to herself .

"then , what's the relationship between my oyaji and her father ?" Ryoma asked , wanting to know the answer .

"Well lets see now .."

_Flashback 20 years ago …_

"_Nanjiroh !" Ryuzaki sensei called out to ryoma's dad when he was in tennis practice._

"_what do you want old hag ?"_

"_who's the old hag you pervert !" She shouted at nanjiroh looking extremely pissed . She commanded him to run laps around the school for missing practice and flirting with girls during practice but her refused and she got even more angry ._

"_Nanjiroh , please stop arguing with sensei and run 20 laps now .." a voice came from behind and nanjiroh turned only to see Yuji standing there with his jersey jacket hanging over his shoulder . _

"_Yuji buchou .. ah its just one day .. must I really run laps ?" Nanjiroh looked at the captain that was standing in front of him ._

"_Fine , then you can don't run laps but you have to play against me with all the girls watching , how about it ?" _

"_Ahh forget it ! i'll just run laps ! I rather die than to be humiliated in front of the girls !" With that said nanjiroh ran out of the courts and run laps around it ._

"_Haha , you really are the one that can handle nanjiroh around here ."_

_Yuji smiled at ryuzaki sensei and went back to practice ._

"_Ahh that sadist ! I want to kill him!" nanjiroh thought to himself _

_Flashback ended.._

"So you're trying to tell me , that my dad always lost against captain yuji , Pfft ! Now I can make fun of that stupid oyaji of mine !" Ryoma laughed . Everyone laughed at ryoma's sentence . Ryuzaki sensei checked her watch "Look at the time ! Come one lets go ! I'll treat everyone to dinner at kawamura's for winning today's match !"

"YATTA ! FREE SUSHI !" everyone shouted , much to ryuzaki sensei's surprise .

At kawamura's place …

"Thanks for treating us sensei ! Thanks for the food !" Everyone shouted and dug in to their food .They were munching down on their food until yuki said something .

"by the way … the school festival is coming up ...i wonder what it will be like .."

**Okay done done and done ! sorry I know this chapter is a bit boring … I had a writer's block and I got stuck on what to write but I promise the next chapter will focus more on romance and comedy ! I'm also writing two stories at a time so please be patient if I update a little late plus my school exams are coming so please bare with me ! Thanks for reading !**


	13. Chapter 13 : I hope it's not thunder

"All right class we'll be needing a representative for the upcoming school festival . Any suggestions ?" The teacher asked the class . Sigh , why must we have to have a representative ? Seriously , this is getting on my nerves ! This will take forever ! I hope they hurry up and pick a representative .. So that I can take a nap on the roof top ..Speaking of the school festival , I haven't really experienced it before since I came back from America this year .. Yuki too .. She is really looking forward to it . She'll probably enjoy herself . I hope she does . She looks best when she smile and I like her smile . Its so genuine and bright . Unlike the girls in my class .. no the entire school ! Their so noisy and irritating , I can't even stand being near them !

"Echizen ?"

God , why are the girls in my school like this ?

"Echizen !"

Which reminds me , fuji senpai is really starting to get on my nerves ! Every other day after practice , he would question me the one question I don't want to be asked , man can't he ever leave his own thoughts to himself and stop being a busybody ?!

"Echizen !"

"What ?!" I looked up only to see the homeroom teacher staring at me . Crap , I was so caught up in my own thoughts that I didn't even realized that she was staring at me and calling out to me .

"So its decided that you'll be the representative for the class okay ?" she said .

"Yeah yeah whatever- WHAT ?!" I shouted at the top of my voice .

After school , all the representatives from each class are suppose to gather at the student council room for a briefing . And now , I am sitting down on one of the desks in the room . Sigh , why the hell am I here ? I sighed . And I was looking forward to practice , well not because of tennis but because..

Then the door slid open and someone walked in .

"Ryo-kun ?"

I turned around .

"Yuki ?!" why is she here ? Wait don't tell me ..

"Ryo-kun ! Your a representative too ? Yay ! This is great !"

"Wait , you got chosen too ?"

"Yeah , apparently . I was starting to get nervous since I really don't know how this representative thing goes , but you're here too ! I'm starting to relax a bit ." She exclaimed . She came in and took the seat next to mine . I have no idea why , but I felt happy . I thought it was bad luck that I got chosen as the representative , but now that I think of it ..its not so bad after all . The teacher in charged soon came in and gave us tasks and things to take notice of . We were then decided in to groups to be in charge of different tasks . For the first years , we'll be in charge of the decorations . Well ,at least it isn't so troublesome .

Back at the tennis courts .

"Hey where is O-chibi ?" Kikumaru asked .

"Echizen is chosen as one of the representative for the school festival and thus , he might be missing a few days of practice ." Oishi replied . The other regulars then came by to have a break and over heard what oishi said .

"Huh , echizen is a representative too ? Oh man , then the team is missing two top players .." Momoshiro sulked .

"What do you mean by two ?" Oishi asked in confusion .

"Hmm according to my data , Yuki is also a representative ." Inui said while scribbling notes on to his note book .

"Now that you mention It , I haven't seen yuki around too ." Kikumaru said and looked around to see if yuki was there . Then fuji came over and smiled .

"Fuji , why are you smiling ?" Kawamura asked .

"Saa .. This is interesting .."

"What is ?"

"Saa..."

"I don't get you sometimes ..."

After the briefing was over , I walked out of the class and headed for the tennis court with yuki . Tennis practice was already over but I have something I needed to get from the locker room .

"Yuki , I need to get something from the locker room .."

"Sure , I'll just wait for you at the gate then !"

As I was walking towards the locker room , Fuji senpai called out to me .

"Hey Echizen , practice is already over , why are you here ?"

"Sigh just leave me alone fuji-senpai . I came to get something from my locker ."

"Oh, and I thought you came here to confess to me about your feelings towards yuki"

The hell ?! Why would I do that ?! Geez this sadist is really getting on my nerves ! I ignored fuji-senpai and made my way out of the room after taking my things , only to be stopped by fuji-senpai's statement .

"So its trueee ?"

"The hell fuji-senpai ! Why do you care !"

"Because i'm a sadist , thats why ." He smiled at me with the freaky smile of his . I faced palmed myself . Basically , i'm an idiot for asking him that .I knew he was going to reply me with the most sadistic answer ever and yet , I still asked him that . God , why do I even bother with him and his sadist-ness ?!

"Fuji-senpai , mind your own business will you ?"

"Saa.."

Okay thats it ! I am getting out of here before he pisses me off even more ! Damn it , why is he asking me this every other day ?! What is he trying to accomplish by making me admit to it ?

At the school gate …

I waited at the school gate for ryo-kun to return from the tennis courts . I looked down on to my watch . Sigh , where is he ? Its getting dark soon . I felt a chill in the air . The wind blew and the leaves that were on the floor swirled . I looked up and saw dark clouds . Its not going to be a heavy rain right ? I hope there's no thunder ..

"sorry for the long wait .."

I turned around and saw ryo-kun standing beside me .

"Its fine , don't worry about it ." I said .

We walked home and talked about what happened at school today . I like walking home with ryo-kun . I feel happy whenever i'm with him . I was really nervous about being selected as the representative but after knowing that ryo-kun is one too , I felt relieved . And walking home like this , feels like we're a couple or something . Ah what am I thinking !

"Why are you smiling to yourself ?"

"N-nothing !"

Oh we reached my apartment already ..That was quick . I actually hoped that the walk would be longer . I was about to say goodbye to ryo-kun when he suddenly talked .

"Hey , can I come up for a while ?"

"Huh ?"

"I-i thought maybe I could see maru you know .."

"Erm Okay .."

What was I hoping for ? I thought perhaps he wanted to spend more time with me . Ack , there I go with my own thinking again ! Why am I like this . I opened the door to my flat and there was maru , sitting on the floor and waging his tail . Woof . He greeted me and ryo-kun .

"Maru-chan !" I went over and gave him a hug . Maru is so fluffy ! Just like a soft toy !

"Hi maru .. long time no see ." Ryo-kun greeted him . Hehe , they looked so cute together .

"Ryo-kun , you want some tea ?"

"Okay .."

"Then i'll make some! In the mean time you can play with Maru !"

I walked in to the kitchen and made some hot tea . While I was waiting for the water to boil , I took a peak at what those two were doing . I saw maru sitting on ryo-kun's lap and ryo-kun was patting him . I giggled to myself . Ryo-kun looked cute with maru . After the tea was ready , I walked out and served a cup to ryo-kun and then to myself . Maru had just finished his dinner and was sleeping in his bed .

"Ryo-kun , how is your eye doing ?" I asked trying to kill the awkward silence .

"Hmm ? Oh its better now , its still a bit difficult to see moving objects like before but , it'll heal completely soon ..don't worry .."

"Okay.." Now what do I say ? I have no idea what to say !

"Yuki .." He suddenly called out to me .

I turned around and faced ryo-kun . Before I knew it , his face was getting closer to my face . I could feel my face getting hot . I could feel his breath and I started to get flustered . I don't even know what to say or do but stare at ryo-kun's face . I closed my eyes shut out of embarrassment . Then I felt a finger on my forehead .

"You have tea leaves on your face ." then he started laughing .

"W-wha !" My whole body became completely stunned and I was red from head to toe . He didn't have to laugh ! Now I was just embarrassed from my reaction ! Ryo-kun you idiot ! Then I heard the sounds of rain falling . Oh shit , please tell me its just a slight rain ..Slowly , I heard a soft rumbling sound . Please tell me its not thunder ..

"Well , its about to rain , guessed I better be going . You'll be fine right ? With the rain and stuff ."

"I'll be fine ."

"Really ? You used to be frightened of thunder so I assumed you won't be .."

"I-i'll be okay .."

Then the sound of thunder roared through the sky and I jumped . Ryo-kun looked at me .

"You sure you'll be alright ?"

"Y-yeah i'll be fine .." I can't trouble him all the time . Plus I have Maru , so i'll be fine .. I think ..

"Well .. okay , i'll be going ..if you need anything just call me .." I said goodbye but as ryo-kun was about walk out of the house , lighting struck with a loud 'BOOM!' and the flashes of it made me shiver . I grabbed on to ryo-kun's sleeve . He turned around to look at me . I...i don't want him to go .. I'm scared ..

"Ryo-kun … erm … I lied ...i'm not okay ..i'm scared .. can you stay with me tonight ?"

There was an awkward silence but then ryo-kun broke it .

"Okay..." he replied .

**Dum dum dum dum ! People I am so soooooo sorry for not updating for more than a month ! I got busy with my exams yada yada yada ..And still am ! But here's the chapter ! Okay enough of me talking rubbish . OO Yuki asked ryoma to stay with her ! Because she's scared of thunder and lighting . Wahaha what will happen ? I can't wait to know . Okay I already know what will happen ! Next chapter ! More of ryoma and yuki cute and sweet moments ! **

**Ps : having a major major exam now and I may not update for these two weeks . But I love you guys for all the support ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT**


	14. Chapter 14 : Rainy night

"_C-can you stay with me tonight ?" _

"_Okay.." Ryoma agreed ._

Why in the world did I ask ryo-kun something like this ?! That happened about 30 minutes ago and now i'm in the kitchen freaking out about the incident . Argh … Why do I have to be afraid of lighting and thunder ? Why did it have to rain ? If it didn't , then , ryo-kun wouldn't have to be here ! Well ... its not like I don't want him here … I want to stay a little longer with him , but , but ..The atmosphere Is so tense out there , I don't even want to go out of the kitchen ! I don't know what to say !

"What are you doing ?" Ryo-kun voice came from behind me . I turned around only to see him standing behind me . I stared at him , not knowing what to say .

"What ?" He asked . Then , there again , was the long and horrible silence ! The both of us stared at each other . All of a sudden ryo-kun came closer and flicked my forehead .

"If there's something on my face , just tell me already ..its not like you to keep so quiet when we're together ."

"There's nothing on your face .."

"Hmm , then , what is it ?"

"W-well..." Before I could complete my sentence , the phone in the living room rang.

"I wonder who's calling so late now ?" I walked over to the phone in the living room and answered it . It was nanako ! She greeted me and then she asked me where ryo-kun was .

"Ryo-kun ? Erm , he's with me now-" Ryo-kun's hand came from behind and grabbed the phone from me . He talked to nanako about why he's here with me and told her that he's staying for the night . I could hear nanako screaming on the phone and I saw that ryo-kun looked kind of irritated . Hehe , well , he did hated the high pitched scream of girls . Than after about ten minutes on the phone , ryo-kun hung up and sighed .

"Ryo-kun ? Is everything okay ?" I asked . Did I gave him too much trouble ? Maybe he should just go home , I don't want to get him in to trouble with his parents .

"Yeah , its fine , just that … Lets not talk about it .."

"Okay ..Anyways , are you hungry ? Its quite late and we haven't had any dinner yet ." I asked .

"Well , sort of..."

"What do you want to eat ? I'll cook ."

"Isn't it late ? Don't cook , its just troublesome .. why don't we have some instant ramen instead ?"

"Okay ..Than i'll get it !" I was about to walked in to the kitchen when ryo-kun hand grabbed hold of my arm . I turned around to look at him .

"Why don't you take a bath ? I'll get it ready .."

I looked at him in the eye .

"Okay , then , do you know where the noodles are ?"

He nodded and smiled at me . I was mesmerized by his gentle smile and I felt my face getting hot . Ryo-kun's smile always made me blush and fluster .I don't understand why others say he's a demon . Even though he usually doesn't smile like that in front of the others , his smile is warm and gentle .

"Okay, i'll go take a bath ! ." I replied and headed to the bathroom .

After 10 minutes in the bath , we ate dinner together and talked about tennis and the regulars . Ryo-kun told me his thoughts about momoshiro-senpai's hair and how ridiculous it looked when he plays tennis . He told me it looked like a Durian playing tennis . I laughed at the thought of it . I'm really glad that the awkward silence and tension were gone . It feels more natural now when we talk . Instead of a talk , it was more like a gossip session . It was fun ! After dinner , Ryo-kun told me that he was going to take a shower .

"What are you going to wear ?" I asked . Obviously , this isn't his house and he probably doesn't have any spare clothes to wear .

"Don't worry about it .." he said and walked over to his tennis bag that he brought along with him from the locker room . He unzipped it and took out a white T-shirt and black shorts . "I always bring these spare clothing with me in case it rained while we were having practice , so that I have another set of clothes to change to ."

"Great ! Its all settled ! You have everything !" I smiled .

Then , he walked over to me .

"No , I still need something .."

"Huh ? What is it ?" I looked at him with a confused look .

"Lend me a spare towel ."

Right ! I forget ! Even though he have a extra set of clothes to change to , he still need a towel to dry himself ! I'm such an idiot !

"Hold on kay ?" I ran in to my room and grabbed a spare towel . I handed it over to him and he went to take a shower . While he was taking a bath , I sat outside the living room and watched the rain fall . Thank goodness there haven't been any thunder or lighting so far .Then , all of a sudden , BOOM ! The lightning struck . I felt a chill down my spine and jumped . T-this is a bad timing ..BOOM ! The lighting stuck again , only this time , it was louder . I jumped again and squatted down soon after on the floor. I covered my ears and closed my eyes shut . I felt like I was about to burst in to tears . I feel pathetic .. why am I scared of something like this ? I began to shiver when I felt arms on my shoulder . I opened my eyes slowly and saw ryo-kun in front of me . Then , he pulled me over and hugged me . My head rested on his chest and I could feel his body heat .

"Idiot .. why didn't you call me ?" he said in a low tone .

I didn't say anything . I was too scared to move and talk , so I just grabbed on to him as tight as I could .I could hear my heart beating fast . God , I hope ryoma doesn't hear my heartbeat . His hug made me felt calm and even though there was lightning and thunder , I didn't flinch or shiver . Then I felt his hands caressing my head . To be honest , I actually like it . I felt my eyes closing and before I knew it , I fell asleep in his arms .

The next morning …

**Ryoma POV:**

Yawns* Sigh .. I didn't get a wink of sleep last night . I yawned again looked down at yuki who was sleeping soundlessly in my arms . I was sitting down on the floor with my back leaning against the sofa and yuki was sleeping while hugging me . Sigh , how the hell am I going to stay awake at tennis practice later !? Damn , buchou is going to be angry . Missing practice due to the preparations for the school carnival is already pissing him off . Whats going to happen to me if he realized that I can't even stay awake at morning practice ?! As I was caught up in my own thoughts , Yuki moved a little and groaned . Then she opened her eyes and looked up at me . Okay... Now what do I say ? This is awkward . There was a slight silence in the room .

"WAHH ?!" Yuki cried and jumped out of my arms and fell back on her butt .

"What are you doing ?"

"Wha- Why – How- eh ?!" Her faced was bright red . Pfft . This idiot . Watching her fluster over something like this makes me want to laugh . She just looks kind of cute when she does that . Despite knowing the fact that she was the one who hugged me so tight and never want to let go .

"you don't remember ?" I asked .

"Heh ?" She looked innocently at me . God she is just so freaking dumb and gullible . But that's what makes her cute . I stood up and helped her up .

"There was a thunder storm last night and you were scared so I stayed with you ."

"There was-" Then , before she could finish her sentence , she stopped . And slowly her face was red from head to toe .

"I didn't knew that you were that afraid of thunder and lightning ."

"Heh ?"

"Well , you were just so scared that you hugged me so tightly that you never wanted to let me go ." I teased her . Her face grew even redder than before . Then , she grabbed a cushion that was nearby and started to chase me around the house .

"Ryo-kun you baka !"

**Ta da ! Back from my exams ! So exhausting . Who in the world created exams ?! Exams are a devil sometimes . Now I have two panda eyes from studying . Anyways so sorry for not updating for sometime . Was busy studying for my exams and recently harvest moon : a new beginning just came out and I was obsessed with it for the entire week ( and still am ) So I was kind of lazy to update . Anyways , here is chapter 14 of first love , last love ! Hope you enjoyed it ! Thanks for all the support people ! Loves you ! Hearts XD . Will update soon ! **

**Disclaimer : I do not own POT :D**


End file.
